Crystal Noobs
by mon-ra
Summary: Strange and new monsters are attacking Beach City and the Crystal Gems seem unable to deal with them. Fortunately a team of specialist warriors arrive to help. The only problem, they believe that the Gems are just as much a threat as the monsters.
1. Showdown at the Barn

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steven Universe nor Supernoobs.**

It was a normal day in Beach City. Steven was in his room with his best friend Connie watching their favorite/not so favorite show the Crying Breakfast friends. Connie never really found this type of show appealing but since Steven likes it she can pretend to enjoy it too if it means spending more time with him. That's when Steven's tablet started ringing. "I wonder who could that be?" Steven said excitedly. He just loves it when one of his friends calls.

"STEVEN!" Peridot's voice came screaming from the tablet.

"Yo P. What's happening?" Steven greeted. Seeing as how Peridot and Amethyst get along, Steven is trying to imitate Amethyst's lingo a bit to try and get closer to her.

"Steven we're being attack!" Peridot screamed.

"Attacked by who? Is it the Rubies again?" Steven asked dropping the accent and getting into serious mode.

"No, it's one of those weird corrupted Gems! It looks like a giant mouse!" Peridot reported turning the tablet so that Steven can see what's going on. Steven and Connie watched in horror as Lapis faced off against this giant monster mouse. For awhile it looked like Lapis is able to hold her against the monster mouse with her water attacks, when the mouse shot a red laser from its eyes, knocking the water gem down. "You need to hurry!" Peridot pleaded.

"Hold on, we're on our way!" Garnet said as she and the rest of the Crystal Gems suddenly appeared behind the kids. By now the kids are accustom to the Gems popping out that it doesn't phase them anymore.

"Just hurry. Wait what's that?" Peridot suddenly looking away at something when suddenly there was this flash of light and the call was cut off.

"Peridot, are you there?" Steven asked tapping the screen. No response causing the Crystal Gems to worry. "To the warp pad!" Steven cried.

"TO THE WARP PAD!" Everyone else repeated as if it was their battle cry. Jumping on the warp pad they immediately teleported to Lapis and Peridot's barn.

* * *

Back at the barn, Peridot was pissed. That last blast destroyed her precious tablet, so now she was flinging whatever metal she could manipulate with her powers at the monster. Causing several cuts along the monster's body. Much to her dismay the monster's injuries healed almost instantly. The monster roared in anger firing another eye beam at her, which Peridot manage to dodge. Unfortunately the stray beam continued on into the barn, destroying one of Peridot's favorite meep morps. "You'll pay for that!" Peridot swore as she used her metal powers to lift the largest scrap metal she could find and impale it right in the monster's gut. "Yes!" Peridot cheered expecting the monster to poof like the previous ones Peridot fought, only this time it didn't. Instead the monster simply pulled the scrap metal out of its body and the wound healed. The monster grinned, laughing mockingly at her as it slowly approached the now petrified Peridot. Peridot closed her eyes so she doesn't see it coming, when she heard Steven's voice calling for her.

"Peridot! Are you alright?" Steven yelled.

"NO YOU CLOD! HURRY UP AND SAVE ME!" Peridot screamed. The Crystal Gems jumped into action; Garnet punching with her gauntlets, Pearl slashing with her spear, and Amethyst doing what Amethyst does and having fun doing it. As for Steven and Connie, they stayed behind to check on Peridot and Lapis. As far as they can tell, both are fine.

"Something is wrong! We should have been able to poof it by now!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"She's right, there's something strange about this monster. No matter how many times we knock it down it just keep getting back up." Garnet agreed.

"Should we fuse?" Pearl suggested.

"Yes," Garnet decided. "You and Amethyst form Opal, I'll hold this creature off to buy you time." As Garnet used all her strength to hold the monster back, Pearl and Amethyst were preparing to do their fusion dance.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the air a mysterious plane was speeding towards Beach City. "We are approaching the location where the virus has been detected," XR4Ti informed the crew.

"Alright Noobs you're up," Mem signalling the others in the back.

"Everyone hold me," Tyler instructed holding his arms out as if getting ready to give a big hug.

"Dude, you really need to come up with something better than that." Kevin criticized. Completely ignoring him, the Noobs huddled together as Tyler teleported down to the barn. They arrived just in time to see the monster mouse firing its eye beams at this red lady with weird hair, knocking her back to two other women, one pale white and the other purple, who looked like they were dancing for some reason.

"Oh no, those strangely odd colored women are in trouble!" Roach exclaimed.

"I've got this!" Shope declared gathering electricity, which surprisingly is in abundance for a rundown old farm due to Peridot's modifications, and hurling the energy right at the giant mouse.

"Are you ladies alright?" Tyler asked teleporting next to Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Before they could answer, he and teleported them to the barn for safety right next to Steven. "You should be safe here. We'll take care of that monster." Tyler said confidently.

"Now just a minute here!" Pearl objected, but before she could get another word in, Tyler teleported back to the fight. The Crystal Gems stood in awe watching these four kids fighting the monster with weapons that are far too advance to be made by humans let alone something that kids would be using. Also it seems that the kids have powers that humans don't normally have. Yet despite having these powers and weapons, the kids don't seem to know how to properly use their abilities or weapons. They are literary running around without any strategy or coordination.

"Should we help them?" Pearl asked. Seeing as how the Noobs weren't doing all that well.

"No let's see how this plays out," Garnet advised. Knowing her power of future sight, the Gems agreed to trust her. They watched as the small green hair boy flying around taunting the monster only to get slapped away by the monster's tail. The purple hair girl was shooting lighting from her fingers but had little effect on the monster. The red hair boy suddenly transformed into a rhino and rammed into the monster finally knocking the beast down. Afterwards a blue hair boy teleported next to the monster's head, transforming the gun he was holding into a different gun and shot into the monster's ear. A few seconds later the monster reverted back into a tiny earth mouse.

"Virus extracted," Tyler proclaiming. "Now Victory Pose!" The Noobs then got into a victory pose with Shope adding wind effect on their hair to make themselves look cooler.

"Whoa are you guys superheroes?" Steven asked with great admiration and stars in his eyes.

"Yes we are the SuperDudes!" Tyler exclaimed using the name they are publicly known as rather than their real name given to them by Mem and Zem.

"Yeah I'm not sure I'd call you superheroes," Amethyst said critically.

"Never mind that, how did you do that?" Pearl demanded pointing to the mouse. Seeing as how they are able to turn monsters back into its natural form, Pearl believes that they might be able to cure the corrupted gems as well.

"He used that strange gun," Garnet reminded them.

"Ooh can we see it?" Pearl asked reaching out for the extractor.

"Hey hey, hands off!" Tyler trying to keep Pearl from touching his extractor. When suddenly the Noobs' battle balls started beeping.

 _"Hostile detected. Going into full defense mode!"_ an automated voice announce. That's when several blasters popped out of the Noobs' battle suits and fired on the Crystal Gems. Sending them flying back. Thanks to Steven's quick reaction time, he managed to put up a bubble around himself and Connie. Protecting them from the blasts.

"Whoa I didn't even know our battle suits can do that," Roach commented. Just then Mem and Zem appeared behind the Noobs. Both had their serious face on and their weapons at the ready.

"It's an automatic defense mode triggered whenever an extremely dangerous alien presence is detected." Zem explained aiming his blaster at the Gems.

"Hostile aliens? You mean those people are aliens?" Shope gasped. "Which in retrospect is kind of obvious seeing as how they're rainbow colored."

"Why so shocked, it's not like you haven't seen aliens before." Mem pointed out. To which Shope had to agree.

"But these ladies don't seem so bad," Roach adding his two cents in.

"They're not just any aliens. They are Gems! Malicious conquerors that drains planets of all of its resources, killing all life." Zem informed them.

"If that is the case then we've got to stop them here and now!" Tyler rallying the troops.

"YEAH!" the other Noobs cheered in agreement.

"Well that is technically true but we're not part of the Diamond Authority anymore," Pearl pleaded. Hoping to explain their situation before things get out of hand. Unfortunately she knew it was pointless seeing the Noobs getting into their battle stance.

"SuperNoobs Attack!" The Noobs and their mentors immediately charged at the Crystal Gems.

"Gems subdue but don't hurt them!" Garnet ordered knowing that this is just a misunderstanding.

* * *

Hoping to end this quickly and peacefully, Lapis uses her water powers to try and trap the Noobs in water bubbles the same way she did with the Rubies. When suddenly her water bubbles stopped halfway! "What happened?" Lapis wondered.

"Ha, did you think that you're the only one who can play with water! I say again HA!" Shope mocked using her own elemental control powers to wrestle control of the water bubbles away from Lapis, who in turn struggling to maintain control over her water bubbles. Since this is the first time either one had to face off against another who can control the elements; neither one had any idea of what to do and their battle seems more akin to two girls fighting tug of war style over a doll.

* * *

Over with Kevin, he stood there facing off against Amethyst. "Whoa whoa wait, is there someone else I can fight?" Kevin asking around.

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Amethyst asked feeling a bit insulted.

"Look lady, I'm a superhero and superheroes can't hit girls. That's like a rule." Kevin stated.

"Are you serious?" Amethyst moaned. She's really looking forward to a good fight.

"Kevin I think we established by now that when the fate of the world is at stake it is okay for heroes to fight women!" Shope argued still struggling her own fight against Lapis.

"Besides technically Gems are not male or female. They are living stone cores with solid holographic bodies. They just prefer to look like women for some reason." Mem and Zem taking turns explaining.

"Yeah man," Amethyst agreed. "But would it make you feel better if I did this?" Amethyst then transformed into her male wrestling persona the Purple Puma.

"Actually is does," Kevin smiles confidently pressing his battle ball. "Time for Gorilla Mode!" In a flash of light he transforms into his favorite gorilla form.

"Oh a fellow shapeshifter eh, this is going to be fun." Amethyst grins as the two began to wrestle.

* * *

Garnet, easily the tallest of the Crystal Gems, found herself staring down at the Roach, the smallest of the SuperNoobs. "Hi there," Roach greeted. "No offence but I'm going to have to stop you." Roach said rather politely.

"Yes well I can't allow you to do that," Garnet replied nervously activating her gauntlets. The green hair boy is just so overly nice that Garnet really didn't want to fight him.

"Hey you have big hands," Roach complimented. "I have big hands too." Roach enlarging his fists. The two punched each other at the same time. As their two fists collided, a massive shock wave could be felt for miles. The most shocking of all is that the Roach manage to hold his ground, proving that he's just as strong as Garnet.

* * *

Pearl and Mem were engaged in a sword duel. "You know even though we are enemies of sorts. I have to say you have say you have a graceful and elegant steps." Mem complimented.

"Why thank you, any you're rather light on your feet as well." Pearl blushed. She can't resist a compliment even if it's from a greenish yellow lizard thing trying to poof her.

* * *

Connie, always wanting to be part of the action, charged at Zem with Rose's sword. However realizing that the little girl is human and not a Gem, Zem used his telekinesis to stop her mid-jump. "Look little girl, this is between us and the Gems. So why don't you sit this one out." Zem telekinetically tossed her over to the barn but landing her safely on Lapis and Peridot's sofa. With the human girl out of harms way, Zem turned his attention to Peridot.

Peridot in turn was freaking out looking at this giant blue lizard alien towering over her. Seeing as how his powers is stronger than her own metal abilities, Peridot quickly tired to come up with a clever Peri-Plan to get her out of this. That's when she spotted Connie's glasses, that she doesn't need anymore but keeps anyway for some reason, on the ground. Seeing the glasses reminded Peridot of something Steven showed her on TV that always works. "Um you wouldn't hit a girl with glasses would you?" Peridot putting Connie's glasses on.

Zem roared in anger pointing his blaster straight at Peridot's face. "No I can't. DARN IT!" Zem cursed. He may be a great and powerful virus warrior, but even he has his morals.

"Thank you television," Peridot sending a prayer to her favorite earth device.

* * *

Steven was using his shield to block Tyler's sword attacks. "Um can't we talk about this," Steven pleaded.

"Sorry but as a member of the Benevolent Alliance and official Virus Warrior of Earth, it is my job to protect the planet from evil alien invaders." Tyler justified.

"But we're not evil invaders," Steven insisted.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Tyler laughed as he continued his attack. "You can't hide behind that shield forever," Tyler taunted.

"Maybe not but I have other powers," Steven declared laying down on the ground.

"Uh what are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"I'm going to sleep so that I can possess your body and get you to stop your friends from attacking my friends." Steven explained.

"Yeah that wouldn't have worked even if you hadn't told me your entire plan." Tyler sighed.

"Well see," Steven said before he started snoring. As Steven started to doze off, he felt himself starting to leave his body. He quickly made his way over to Tyler's mind when... _"Not so fast!"_ Steven heard Tyler's voice and some kind of force keeping him from entering Tyler's mind.

"Told you it wouldn't work," Tyler boasted. Steven looked up to see Tyler's astral form hovering in front of him.

"How are you do that?" Steven asked.

"Well I happen to have mental powers as well. So I just set up a mental block to stop you from possessing my body." Tyler explained. "Looks like we're going to have a psychic showdown." Steven gulped as he prepared for his first battle in the mindscape.

* * *

Over at the patio at the barn. Connie watched the action happening around her. Not sure if she should join the fight or just make herself a bowl of popcorn.


	2. Win, Lose, Draw, and Friendship

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

Connie sat comfortably on the sofa watching the action happening around her. So far from her perspective seems that these people/aliens have powers and abilities that are on par with the Gems? Meaning that as of this moment, the battle is at a stalemate. Connie was tempted to jump back into the battle when the mini-microwave next to the sofa pinged, notifying her that the popcorn is done. Even though Gems don't need to eat, Amethyst convinced both Peridot and Lapis that the TV experience is much better with snacks. Having complete confidence that Steven and the Gems can handle themselves, and not wanting freshly popped popcorn go to waste, Connie paused for a snack break and continued observing their new opponents.

* * *

Shope vs Lapis

Shope and Lapis were still fighting for control over the water. "I don't know how you're able to do this, but you cannot win! For I once controlled the entire oceans!" Lapis declared as she manipulated the water from the farm's irrigation system. Giving her more water to attack Shope with.

"Gasp, you're the one who caused the beach to disappear!" Shope recalling that one day she and her friends went to the beach only to find the water gone. At first they thought it was caused by the virus but could never find the cause; and since the water came back they let the matter drop. "Now I know I've got to stop you!" Shope started summoning more water from the irrigation system herself. At this point Shope found herself struggling. While she has gotten better at controlling the elements, she found it difficult controlling it on such a large scale. "Oh man what can I do?" Shope asked herself. That's when the image of the Elder Secretary Headees flashed across her mind, reminding her of the lesson the Elders gave the Noobs when they went to Knights of the Round Table restaurant and show for their inspection.

"You can let go!" Lapis suggested.

"Okay," Shope smiled releasing her hold on the water causing it to splash in Lapis's face.

"You're giving up?" Lapis spat wiping the water from her face.

"No but as someone once told my 'never fight fire with fire'. Admittedly we're fighting with water not fire, but it's the same principle." Shope getting off tangent again. "When I can use ICE!" Getting back on subject, Shope used her ice manipulation to freeze the water around Lapis.

"No, No, No, No, NOOOOO!" Lapis froze in more ways than one. Seeing the ice freezing her body reminded her of her centuries trapped in the mirror. Unable to move or talk except by replaying what she had recorded of other people saying. The trauma of that memory sent her into a state of panic, unable to focus or use her water powers to fight back. Making it real easy for Shope to completely freeze her in a block of ice.

"Phew I can't believe that worked. I mean I totally knew that would work." Shope patting herself on the back.

Victor: Shope

* * *

The Roach vs Garnet

The Roach and Garnet were still having their slug fest, matching each other blow for blow. "This could take forever," Garnet huffed throwing another punch only for the Roach to block it with a punch of his own. "We need to speed things up."

"Speed things up?" Roach repeated. "Okay. Rocket Boots Activate!" The Roach pressed his battle ball on his chest, activating his rocket boots. Only to remember that he can't control his rocket powers, sending him flying wildly out of control.

Garnet remained calm, using Sapphire's future vision she predicted five possible directions the Roach will fly. Now it falls to Ruby's combat instincts to guess which one it will be. The right choice will allow them victory against the small human and possibly the other intruders as well. The wrong choice will result in the Roach striking her with such force that it will forcibly splitting them apart; leaving not only Ruby and Sapphire but all the Crystal Gems vulnerable. _'I believe in you,'_ the Sapphire half of Garnet's persona whispered her other half Ruby. Garnet smiled as made a hard straight punch to the right. Resulting with, as they both had hoped, the Roach flying right into her fist, hitting him square in the face and slamming the little boy to the ground!

"You win," the Roach groaned in pain before collapsing.

Victor: Garnet

* * *

Kevin vs Amethyst

Kevin was rather shocked to see that Amethyst's wrestler form is a match for his gorilla form. "Alrighty you, let's see if you can handle a rhino stampede!" Kevin shouted as pressed his battle ball transforming into charging a rhino.

"Oh yeah, I'll see your one horn and raise you two!" Amethyst laughed. Being that shape shifting is one of her favorite abilities, she's always wanted to have a transformation duel and fully intends to enjoy this one. Transforming into a purple bull Amethyst ran full speed at the rhino. The two crashed into each other with such intense force that they were both knocked back and forcibly turned back into their original forms.

"Okay that didn't work," Kevin groaned rubbing his head.

"Then how about I go a little bigger," Amethyst challenged transforming into an elephant.

"Hey no fair! I wanted to go elephant!" Kevin complained.

"You snooze you lose pal," Amethyst elephant mocked.

"If you're going to go with the largest land animal, then I'll go the largest sea animal! Go giant sperm whale!" Kevin pressed his battle transforming into..."A mouse? Oh come on!" Kevin mouse cursed. He'd thought he'd fix these transformation glitches.

"AAAHHHH! A MOUSE!" Amethyst elephant screamed in terror. Much to Kevin's surprise.

"You're scared of mouses?" Kevin mouse wondered.

"Technically it's mice and aren't all elephants scared of mice? Isn't that why you changed into that form?" Amethyst elephant wondered. Truthfully mice don't really bother her but in every cartoon she watched with Steven and Greg, the elephants are always terrified of the small rodents for some reason. So she's just acting in character so to speak.

"Uh yeah that's exactly why," Kevin mouse lied.

"Well then, on to the next round." Amethyst then transformed into a cat and started chasing Kevin mouse. Kevin retaliated by transforming into a dog. Followed by Amethyst turning into a wolf. Kevin becoming a lion. Amethyst into a bear.

"Alright playtime is over," Kevin huffed.

"Ready to give up," Amethyst breathing hard as well. She's never had to transform into so many creatures in a fight before. It was fun but exhausting.

"No way. I'd say it's time to take it to the next level with Gorilroo!" Kevin pressing his battle ball again becoming a half gorilla half kangaroo creature.

"What the~ Cross-forms? Why didn't anyone ever tell me we can do that?" Amethyst pouted, thinking of all the pranks she could have pulled with that trick. "Well then when in Rome." Amethyst, focusing her remaining stamina, transformed into a giraffe with an armadillo shell and rhino's head. "Let's see you beat this?" Amethyst challenged but clearly sweating since she's reaching the end of her rope.

"If you think that's going to scare me..." Kevin putting up a false bravado. "Oh no," he gulped when he noticed that Amethyst just made the same mistake he did back when he first started experimenting with cross-transformation. Namely that Amethyst's mix and match is completely unbalanced and top heavy thanks to the rhino head. Add the fact that she's tired and can't really control her new form is not a good sign. Amethyst quickly loses her balance and started falling over like an old tree, heading straight for Kevin! Kevin tried to get away but it was too late as Amethyst's rhino head came crashing down right on top of him, forcing the two of them to revert back to normal. "Okay well call this one a draw," Kevin said with his last ounce of defiance before fainting.

"Spoken like a true loser," Amethyst boasted before passing out herself.

Victor: Draw

* * *

Memnock vs Pearl

Mem and Pearl were still engaged in their dual. The only thing is with Pearl using her ballet style fencing and Mem going what looks like groove style combat; the two looked more they were dancing rather than fighting. Never the less, despite how graceful and choreographed it looked, it's still a serious fight. Mem attacks were a bit more aggressive. With him trying to use his size and strength to overpower the rather thin Gem. Pearl on the other hand, was using her speed and agility to avoid Mem's attacks.

While the two were evenly matched at first, Mem was overexerting himself with unnecessary movements in his attacks. Where as Pearl was careful not to waste her energy. Resting her spear on her shoulder to reduce arm fatigue. Waiting for the right time to strike. Pretty soon Mem started to waver before dropping to one knee. With Pearl pointing her spear at Mem's neck. "I yield," Mem huffed. Pearl smiled accepting his surrender.

Victor: Pearl

* * *

Zenblock vs Peridot

"Ha ha, you can't hit me." Peridot sang as she skipped around Zen. Since Zen made it clear that he won't hit anyone with glasses, Peridot is taking full advantage of this. Mocking and teasing him, and even dangling her glasses in front of his face only to quickly putting it back on her face when Zen tried to grab it. This is the first time she's ever gotten the upper hand against someone or something bigger than her so she really wanted to enjoy it.

"Enjoy it while can to little pipsqueak," Zen mumbled increasingly getting annoyed by the little Gem's attack on his pride. Zen didn't have to wait long for his revenge as Peridot, getting a little too cocky with herself, tripped on a rock and her glasses fell off her head.

"My glasses! Where?" Peridot desperately searching for the only thing protecting her from Zen's wrath. Fortunately she found it just a few feet away. Peridot scrambled, or rather crawled as fast as she could to retrieve them only to have Zen blocking her path.

"Oh look, someone is not wearing their glasses anymore," Zen chuckled.

"I don't suppose you're going to be a gentleman and give them back?" Peridot gulped.

"Of course," Zen assured her. "But first. BLASTER SUIT MODE!" Zen pressing his battle ball activating around twenty or so blasters pointing right at Peridot.

"AAAHHHH!" Peridot screamed in terror. Running as fast as she could straight to the barn.

"Man I really need to choose my opponents more carefully," Zen sighed sadly. He was really hoping for a big epic fight.

Victor: Zenblock

* * *

Over at the barn, Connie was scarfing down her popcorn. The battle was getting intense. So far she counted 2 wins, 2 loses, and one draw. So it came down to Steven's fight against the blue hair warrior. The only problem is that it looked like that round is already over with Steven sleeping and the blue hair one standing over him. Of course Connie knows that Steven have some amazing mind powers, that he only seem to work when he's sleeping. The strange thing is that the blue hair warrior had one hand pointing at Steven and the other hand had two fingers touching his head. If Connie had to guess, they must be engaged in a psychic showdown. "Man I wish I could see what's going on in there," Connie sighed munching a handful of popcorn barely able to contain her excitement.

* * *

Tyler vs Steven

In the mindscape Tyler and Steven astral forms were having a slap fest. "Give up, you're no match for me and my many mental powers!" Tyler bluffed still slapping Steven.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you are superheroes." Steven asked slapping back.

"We are. Mem and Zen gave us our powers to protect the Earth from an alien invasion and that's what we're going to do." Tyler preached.

"Oh really, what kind of powers do you have?" Steven asked curiously. Completely forgetting that they are in the middle of a fight.

"Well I can teleport, read minds, and do other things," Tyler mumbled. Even after all this time Tyler still doesn't know the extent of his powers.

"Cool, can you read my mind?" Steven asked with interest. He just loves seeing things like this.

"Uh you do realize that we are fighting here right now," Tyler pointed out.

"Aw come on, just this once." Steven begged with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Fine just once," Tyler conceded. He can never resist cute puppy dog eyes.

"Okay then what's my name? No, what's my father's name? No, what's my favorite food? I got it, what number am I thinking about?" Steven couldn't decide.

"Your name is Steven, your dad's Greg, your favorite food is a toss up between hot dogs and fry bits (what ever those are) and you're not thinking of a number but a waffle that cries milk." Tyler answered. "You seriously like that show?"

Steven's jaw dropped in amazement. He got it all right, including him thinking about the Crying Breakfast Friends. Truthfully Steven tried to focus on a number but he couldn't help but wonder what was happening on his show since he and Connie had to leave before it was over. Not that he minded too much since it was to protect his friends from a monster. Which led to this fight against the blue hair boy and his friends. The thing is though, from what Steven has gathered, the only reason they are fighting is because the two giant lizard guys know about the Homeworld Gems and feared that they are planning to colonize Earth. If there was some way Steven can get them to understand that the Crystal Gems are not like Homeworld Gems, that would resolve this conflict immediately. Just then Steven had an idea of how to do that. "Okay what am I thinking now?" Steven asked concentrating really hard so that send the message loud and clear.

"Ugh," Tyler groaned wanting to get this fight over with. "You're thinking about how the Crystal Gems are not invaders. They actually rebelled against their home world to save the Earth thousands of years ago and that you yourself is half Gem." Tyler read. Tyler jerked realizing that this might all be a huge misunderstanding. Steven smiled as he opened his mind a little more so that Tyler can understand him and the Gems better. Likewise Tyler shared some of his memories with Steven, so that the young Gem hybrid can know what the Noobs are all about. After that mind-melding experience, the two returned to their bodies. "Hi my name is Tyler," Tyler introducing himself. Even though he didn't really need to since they shared memories and already knew each other's name, it just felt better to say it out loud.

"I'm Steven," Steven replied shaking Tyler's hand.

Victor: Friendship

* * *

Tyler and Steven's moment was interrupted by an explosion in the background reminding them that their friends are still locked in mortal combat! They both turned to see some of their friends down for the count with Garnet and Pearl getting ready to face off against Zen and Shope. "What do we do?" Steven asked.

"What we can," Tyler said placing his hand on Steven's shoulder. Tyler teleported them right in between the two opposing sides. "STOOOOP!" Tyler and Steven yelled just as their friends begun to attack!

"STEVEN!" "TYLER!" Garnet, Pearl, Shope, and Zen yelled at the same time. Stopping their attacks just in time before they could hurt their friends.

"Look I know this looks weird but I don't think we need to fight," Tyler tried to explain to his friends.

"I explained everything to them," Steven informing what's left of the Gems.

"So we're good then," Garnet deactivating her gauntlets.

"Wait that's it?" Pearl objected. Not really sure if they she can just trust these guys.

"If Steven says we're good then we're good." Garnet preached. Pearl wanted to point out the flaws in that logic, but she could never bring herself to speak out against Garnet or Steven's instincts. So she just decided to shut up and see how this goes.

"Just what the heck do you think you are doing?" Zen demanded. Furious that Tyler had again put himself in harms way to save a potential enemy.

"Look I know this sounds crazy but I think these Gems are our allies," Tyler justified.

"Are you mad? Gems are notorious for destroying planets." Zen reiterated.

"But these are different Gems," Tyler insisted.

"If Tyler says we should give them a chance, I'd say we give them that." Shope standing up for her friend. "I mean he was right about the giant hulking robot beast," she reminded them. They all recalled how they were 'attacked' by what they thought was virus beast, but it turned out to be a robotic suit piloted by alien refugees, and how Tyler was the only one willing to look past the monstrous form to befriend them.

"Fine we'll talk, for now." Zen conceded.

"Aw, is the fight over?" Connie asked finally joining in after she ran out of popcorn.

Connie wasn't the only one watching the battle from a safe distance. Far on the other side of barn, Count Venamus carefully observed under his cloak of invisibility. He came here to enact his new plan to destroy the SuperNoobs but found something unexpected as well. "Gems? Here? I've got to warn the Creators." Venamus immediately teleported back to his ship and flew into space.


	3. Gem Tour

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

Over at the Steven's house the Pearl was giving an interpretive dance exposition of the Crystal Gems' history to their so called guests calling themselves the SuperNoobs. "And so, after we the Crystal Gems led by the Great Rose Quartz, chased the Homeworld Gems off of the Earth; we vowed to continue to protect it and all life." Pearl concluded with a slight bow. Only to be annoyed by the fact that no one was watching her performance.

* * *

Over at the dining table the two giant lizard aliens were helping themselves to some of Steven's pies. "Oh man this is really good," Mem and Zen complimented scarfing down another slice of mix berry pie.

Peridot was sitting with the Mem and Zen eyeballing the battle balls. There's no mystery that she desires to study the alien tech, which according to her observations may even be more advanced than Gem tech.

* * *

Connie who is usually interested in Gem history is now preoccupied with Shope talking about 'girl stuff'. "Man you have no idea how lucky you are to be on a team of mostly females. I mean it is so annoying being the only girl on a team of guys. They keep talking about stupid stuff like underwear flaps. Underwear flaps, seriously? Am I right?" Shope complained.

"I'm not sure about all that but still it must be cool having real super powers," Connie said wistfully.

* * *

Amethyst was over with Kevin trading stories of different pranks they've pulled. "And then I was the dog that ate my own homework and bee that stung my teacher." Kevin boasted.

"Not bad kid, but did you know that I was the original chicken that crossed the road?" Amethyst joked transforming into her chicken form. "Bwak bwuk bwak I'm a chicken!"

"No way," Kevin completely buying it.

* * *

Tyler and the Roach were sitting on the floor with Steven and Lion. "No way, you have a pet lion?" Tyler gasped in amazement. What really amazes him is how he's not freaking about being so close to a potentially dangerous but pink animal. Then again he has faced off against lions before so it really shouldn't surprise him.

"Do you find it weird that it is a pink lion?" Roach asked. If Lion was offended it didn't show it and just lazily yawned.

"Yeah I think Lion might have something to do with my mom," Steven explained. "Oh and look what he can do." Steven reached into Lion's mane and started pulling out several things that he's stored inside the mane. Such as his T-shirts, some books that Connie gave him to read, and his collection of Guys and Gals that he's been trading with Onion.

"Impressive, but not as impressive as the Roach," Tyler countered. The Roach reached into his hair and started pulling out things like his boom box, a sandwich which he then ate, and his third grade homework that he forgot to turn in.

"That is amazing!" Steven gasped. "Do you have a pocket dimension in there too?" Steven describing the vast pink landscape inside Lion's mane.

"Um we've never thought about going in there," Tyler confessed staring at the Roach's hair. Half curious to see what it's like in there, half terrified of actually going in.

* * *

Garnet and Lapis were over at the corner with an 'I don't care what's going on' expression on their faces.

* * *

"Ahem!" Pearl coughed trying to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me but we're here to discussion our current situation!" Pearl ranted.

"We are?" Steven feeling confused since both parties seem to be getting along fine.

"She's right," Zen agreed. "We need to determine if you Gems are really no threat to the Earth."

"So you expect us to believe that you came to Earth thousands of years ago, rebelled against the Diamond Authority, and now just want to live peacefully here?" Zen questioned. Proving that while it may seem like he was too busy stuffing his face with pie, he was still paying attention to Pearl's story.

"It's true," Garnet replied.

"So you say, but we're still going to need proof." Mem insisted.

"That's reasonable," Amethyst agreed.

"Alright how about this," Pearl manifested a map with all the major Gem sites on the planet. Even showing the location of the Diamond base on the moon. "These landmarks should verify our claim."

"ROADTRIP!" the kids all yelled excitedly.

"No!" Zen said sternly. "This could be dangerous. You Noobs need to stay here and watch over our guests."

"What no way!" the kids objected. "Are you're saying that you're going to leave four 12 year old kids with 5 potentially dangerous alien women and one hybrid. While you go galavanting around the world?" Tyler challenged.

"Yes," Zen responded immediately not seeing the issue. "What's the problem? Didn't you say that they are harmless?"

"Well yeah," Tyler reluctantly admitted. True the only thing he knows about the Gems is what he read from Steven's mind but he believes that they are good people.

"Great so you stay while we verify the robot's story," Zen said getting ready to leave.

"We're not robots!" Pearl objected.

"Hey you said it yourself: you're all manufactured for specific jobs, you've all been preprogrammed on how to do said jobs, isn't that the definition of a robot?" Mem justified.

"Well...I...um" Pearl struggling to find a counter argument. The other Gems lowered their heads in shame. They all hated to admit it but he is kind of right. In Gem society, they do have more in common with robots than they care to admit.

"Hey dude we may have been manufactured but we're still living individuals with free will!" Amethyst argued with defiance. Her speech renewed the Gems confidence and self identity. "Besides you're going to need us to show you around," Amethyst added with a more friendlier tone. Truthfully she didn't like the idea of being under house arrest even though she fully confident that she can take out the Noobs. If she actually fought kids that is.

"She's got a point," Mem agreed.

"Fine but no warp pads. We'll be using our ride." Zen pressed the button on his key chain and the Galacticus appeared out of nowhere on the beach.

"Whoa has that been there this whole time?" Steven asked in amazement.

"Yes, now hurry up and get on board, and keep your hands to yourselves! No funny business." Zen ordered.

The kids hurried and rushed on it the spaceship while the Gems warily entered what could possibly be enemy territory. "Welcome back Noobs...and Gems? This is highly unprecedented." this floating pad said as they came in.

"Oh it reminds me of my lost pad," Peridot started crying for the pad that was destroyed in the Virus attack.

"This is the XR4Ti, it's kind of like the ship's computer." Tyler explained.

"These Gems are under investigation. Just take us to these locations." Mem ordered.

"You know it wouldn't hurt for you to say please," the XR4Ti sighed as she initiated the autopilot.

The first stop on their Gem Tour was the Strawberry Fields. Pearl gave a brief history of how this was one of the biggest Gem battles of the war. Finally showing them the remains of the upside down pyramid. "Wow you Gems really made a mess of the place," Mem commented.

"Alright so it is obvious that this is a battle site but we should take some artifacts to study," Zen advised. The huge creepy grin on his face suggesting that it's not the pursuit of knowledge that's compelling him.

"Oh dibs on the super cool warhammer!" Mem called.

"No fair!" Zen objected before seeing something cooler. "Fine then I'll take that giant ax." Pretty soon the two aliens started acting like children in a toy store, fighting over who gets what. Afterwards Mem and Zen started taking pictures of the ruins of the pyramid even piecing the broken pieces together in an attempt to restore the hieroglyphics and catalog them. It completely baffles the Gems how these two aliens can be so professional one minute and then do a complete 180 and act so immature the next.

Next they traveled to Kindergarten where Peridot agreed to activate the central computer so that the XR4Ti can download some of the data. (if they agreed to help repair and upgrade her tablet) Meanwhile Amethyst was showing the kids her exit hole (now that she's no longer ashamed of her origins) and introducing them to her stone family. Which made everyone a bit uncomfortable since they can't tell if she's being serious.

Other stops they made were Communications Hub (still out of commission and still brings bad memories for Pearl and Garnet), Geode (which Mem and Zen helped repair seeing that the duct tape was reaching its limits), the Ancient Sky Arena (where Connie challenged the Noobs to a friendly spar), and even Mask Island (even though it was not on their list of places to visit but Steven really wanted to go there). Upon arriving on Mask Island Steven led the group to a small village populated by these small green creatures.

"Are those..." Connie couldn't believe that that she's finally seeing them.

"Yup Watermelon Stevens," Steven confirmed.

"Watamalla who?" Tyler feeling confused. Steven told the Noobs how he accidentally made a race of sentient watermelons and how they came live on Mask Island.

"You can make mutant plants with your spit? That's cool and gross." Shope praised almost wanting to use him for her next science project.

"They are so cute," Kevin said wiping a tear from his eye. "I don't think I'll be able to eat another vegetable after seeing this."

"First off watermelons are a fruit not vegetables," Shope pointed out. "And second you don't eat them now," Shope commenting on Kevin's constant fast food diet.

"Well now I have a rational reason not." Kevin pouted.

"Do you even know what rational means?" Shope ridiculed.

Seeing Kevin and Shope interacting almost reminds Steven of Sadie and Lars relationship. "Are those two dating?" Steven had asked.

"Ha ha, you're kidding right." Tyler said in disbelief.

After having some fun with the Melon Stevens, the group headed for their final stop, the Moon Base. Unfortunately since the Galacticus is not a Gem ship, the Moon Base's hatch won't open. Fortunately Mem, Zen, and Tyler's battle balls are capable teleporting everyone inside.

"Look Connie it's the return of Moon Boy," Steven exclaimed doing high jump flips.

"Wee!" the Roach laughed bouncing around like ball.

"Whoa this is so amazing!" Connie enjoying the moon's low gravity.

"This is nothing. You should visit the planets in sector Z. Now that planet you can really fly." Kevin boasted. It was clear that he and the other Noobs are accustomed to low gravity environments.

"You guys have been to other planets?" Connie asked with awe.

"Oh yeah all the time," Shope confirmed.

"Um guys, we have a job to do." Tyler reminded them.

"Why do you have to be such a fun killer," Kevin griped.

"Because I'm responsible," Tyler replied bluntly. "Say who are those?" he asked pointing to the giant murals on the walls.

"Those are the Diamonds, the leaders of the Gems." Steven explained without a hint of amusement in his voice. It sounded like a mix of fear and anger. Making the Noobs wonder what's going on between Steven and the Diamonds.

"Strange, it looks like you're missing a few 100 planets here," Mem noting the planets on the mural symbolizing the colonies under each Diamond's control.

"Well these depictions were made over 5000 years ago. I'm certain a lot has changed in the Gem empire." Pearl commented.

"More than you realize," Lapis whispered with scorn.

Just then they all heard this strange sound. "What is that? Is it some kind of alarm?" Mem getting his blaster ready.

"None that I know of," Pearl said pulling out her spear just in case.

"It's my phone," Connie informed everyone. Connie gave slight groan after going through her messages. "It's my dad. He says he wants me home as soon as possible."

"Wait a minute, we're on the moon. How are you even getting any bars up here?" Shope asked.

"Well when my parents found out that I could be traveling around the world with Steven, they bought me the extended international coverage so they can call me anytime and anywhere." Connie explained.

"Again we're on the MOON," Tyler emphasized seeing as how that explanation still doesn't make any sense.

"It's a really big extended coverage." Was really the best answer that Connie can give, which everyone readily accepted since even though it made no sense it still works.

"Alright let's just get the puny girl who is actually tougher than all you Noobs put together home before she gets in trouble with her parents." Mem suggested.

"HEY!" the Noobs objecting to being called weak, even though it is true that Connie wiped the floor with them back at Sky Arena. While the Noobs have made some progress in their training they still tend to ignore and/or avoid Mem and Zen's lessons. So Connie, who takes her training very seriously, is way ahead of them.

They all teleported back to the Galacticus and headed back to Earth. After dropping Connie at her house, the Galacticus returned to Beach City. "Alright after careful consideration we believe that you are not hostile," Zen said much to the relief of the Gems.

"So does that mean you treat us as your enemies anymore?" Peridot asked reaching for one of the battle balls only to trigger its offensive mode, causing her to flee in terror.

"Uh no, we don't have the authority for that, we need to first plead your case to the Benevolent Alliance. Only the Elders can do that." Mem explained.

"Does this mean we're going to another planet?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Oh no!" the other Noobs whined. Complaining how they don't want to go before the Elders.

"What's wrong? Are the Elders mean or something?" Steven wondered.

"No they're just annoying, as I'm sure you're going to find out." Kevin snuffed.

"Actually they're not coming," Zen said.

"HUH?" everyone gasped.

"Well you see Gems are still technically enemy combatants," Mem started saying.

"And trying to transport 6 of them through Allied space would require a lot of explaining and red tape." Zen continued.

"So it will just be easier for us to bring the evidence to the Elders on our own and plead their case for them." Zem finished off.

"So does that mean we don't have to go too?" Tyler asked hopefully. After agreeing to allow the Noobs to stay behind, Zen outfitted Tyler a special bracelet with new and improved tracking equipment to detect any virus attacks. Afterwards Mem and Zen took off on the Galacticus leaving the Noobs in Beach City with the Gems.

"Um I just realized something," said the Roach as they watched the spaceship disappear into the sky.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"With the Galacticus gone, how are we going to get home?" the Roach wondered. This brought about a silent pause.

"Dude you can fly," Kevin reminded him.

"And I can teleport," Tyler added.

"Oh right," the Roach feeling better. "Then we should probably get going."

"Aw you're leaving now," Steven sadden

"No we're going to stay for awhile," Shope said dryly.

"Really? Why?" Kevin asked. With Mem and Zen gone he can goof off playing video games.

"Because there's monster attacking," Shope pointing to a what looks like a giant sea urchin heading towards them.

"Huh weird, my virus detector isn't detecting any monsters." Tyler said tapping his bracelet.

"Um that could be because..." Pearl trying to tell them that it's not a virus beast.

"Typical, the gave us defective equipment again," Shope complained.

"No it's actually..." Pearl tried again to explain.

"Alright Noobs, time to go BATTLE BALL!" Tyler cutting Pearl off again. The Noobs implanted their battle balls on to their chest, initiating their transformation sequence ending with them in another cheerleader formation.

"Is all the posing necessary?" Peridot asked critically.

"Yes, yes it is." Steven defended looking wistfully at Garnet.

"No we are not doing any poses," Garnet said. She didn't need her foresight to predict want Steven was going to ask.

"Alright Noobs attack!" Tyler commanded. The Roach used his super strength try and punch the monster urchin only to hurt his hands on the giant spikes.

"I'll make a light snack out of that with my killer whale mode," Kevin pressing his battle ball to turn into a killer whale. Unfortunately he's beached whale and couldn't move.

"You should have used an otter, they're the sea urchin's natural enemy." Shope laughed. She loves using her big brain to make Kevin feel stupid. The Urchin began retaliating by shooting its spikes at the Noobs and the Gems. Tyler safely teleported away, the Roach flew to safety, Shope used her earth powers to give herself some cover, Steven activated his shield which Peridot hid behind as well, while Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Lapis were using their weapons to deflect the incoming projectiles. Kevin on the other hand, who is still a killer whale, ended up taking every hit due to his massive size. Turning him into a giant whale pin cushion.

As the Urchin's attack subsided Shope created a small tornado to lift the urchin up off the ground and slam it on the cliff side. "I got this," Tyler said teleporting next to the Urchin. Using his extractor he tried to remove the virus. Only to fail. "What the?" he said in confusion. The Urchin took this opportunity to knock him back to the ground. "Guys I can't extract the virus!" he told everyone.

"That's because," again Pearl tried to explain. "Oh never mind," Pearl gave up seeing as how no one was listening to her.

"Oh no, our worst fears. An infection that we can't cure!" the Noobs going into a state of panic going on about that their world is doomed.

"It's alright, we've got this." Garnet said with a warm comforting tone. The Noobs marveled as the Gems ferociously attacked the monster until it disintegrated in a puff of smoke.

"What did you do?" Tyler asked. Even though he knows it's a war for survival, killing a monster just seems wrong.

"We poofed it," Steven showing the Noobs the monster's Gem core safely bubbled. Steven and the other Gems explained to the Noobs about the corruption and how they've been bubbling the Gems until they can find a way to cure them. "It's a good thing we got here in time otherwise it could have hurt a lot of people."

"Uh I hate to break it to you but that thing wasn't here to attack humans," Tyler said.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked.

"I read it's mind. It kept repeating 'find the traitorous Rose Quartz' and 'revenge for Pink Diamond'. I think it was hunting you Crystal Gems down." Tyler explained. Steven and the other Crystal Gems looked worrisome at the Gem core.


	4. Venamus Etiquette

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

Somewhere in the Delta Quadrant of space stood a lonely red planet. At first glance it may seem like an ordinary volcanic planet, but upon closer inspection you will notice that the volcanoes were shooting meteor pods into deep space. In reality this Lava Planet is in fact the source for the dreaded virus meteor pods that have been plaguing the galaxy. One of many throughout the galaxy. It is here that Count Venamus was meeting his master, the infamous Creator of the virus, and he is not pleased to see the Count.

"Oh great Creator, I know that I wasn't scheduled to return so soon." Venamus said with extreme courtesy. The Creator began laughing mockingly at Venamus. "No I did not fail against the SuperNoobs again!" Venamus insisted. "Even though technically they did thwart my plan," Venamus mumbled under his breath. "But I came to inform you that I just learned there are Gem Warriors on Earth." Venamus reported. The Creator roared angrily. So loud that the entire planet shook. "Well don't blame me, it's not like they left a memo of planets they are planning to conquer, unlike those stupid Irkens." Venamus joked about how the Tallest told the entire galaxy of which planets they plan to invade so that no one else invades them first. The Creator then grunted his orders. "But how? We've never been able to conquer any Gem controlled planet, not to mention that I also have the SuperNoobs to deal with!" The Creator repeated his earlier instructions along with a warning. "Fine but I'm going face both the Noobs and Gems I'll need a lot of backup and firepower." Venamus shot back. Completely agreeing with him, a new Vena-ship rose out of the lava, a heavily armed model by the looks of it, and in addition the Creators fired several virus pods at the Earth. "Now that is what I'm talking about," Venamus laughed so hard that he started choking. Requiring his Vena-minions to pat him on the back.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, deep inside the Crystal Gem's temple, the Burning/Bubble room to be exact, Pearl stood in silence staring at the bubbled Gems. Her mind clearly troubled about recent revelations, not sure how to deal with it. "Oh Rose, is this really the right thing to do?" Pearl asked herself but felt like she needed to ask her former leader.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Garnet asked entering the room.

"Is that all it's worth?" Pearl joked.

"A nickle then?" Garnet chuckled as she walked up next to Pearl looking up at all the Gems they've bubbled over the years. "Is this about what Tyler said?" Garnet asked anticipating what's been troubling her long time comrade. Pearl's silence was all the answer Garnet needed. "Ever since the corruption began we always thought that the Gems became mindless monstrosities, who's only purpose is to destroy everything in their path." Garnet preached. "At least that's what we told ourselves to justify hunting them down."

"We must do what we can to protect all life on earth," Pearl sighed quoting Rose Quartz. Even though Pearl never really agreed with this philosophy, she lived her life by it because that is what Rose wanted. "But what if that Tyler boy is right? What if they really are no threat to Earth and only a threat to us?" Pearl wondered. Garnet just stood there in silence as if waiting for a valid argument. "In the thousands of years we've been hunting monsters, with the exceptions of the ones who came here to attack us, they never really bothered humans. Sure there are a few Bigfoot and Loch Ness sightings, but other than that they didn't really do anything until we show up to bubble them." Pearl sighed sadly.

"Well there is that lighthouse Gem," Garnet recalling Steven telling them about how a Gem trapped in the old lighthouse targeted Lars for carving his name on her wall.

"I think everything on this planet has a grudge against Lars," Pearl joked. She had to admit, it did feel good to laugh.

"So what's really bothering you?" Garnet asked. While the whole debate of whether or not the monsters are targeting the Gems is important, she knew that it is not what's troubling Pearl.

"I'm starting to wonder if we should restore them back to normal," Pearl confessed. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'd love to bring back all of our friends but..." Pearl couldn't bring herself to say it.

"But not all of them are Crystal Gems," Garnet finished for her. "In fact most of them are just stragglers who got left behind when Homeworld evacuated."

"And if what Tyler said is true, then they are still loyal to Homeworld. If we cure them." Pearl gulped.

"It could restart the Gem War." Garnet grunted. They have considered at one point that if they did manage to find a cure that they'd only restore the Crystal Gems and leave the Homeworld Gems bubbled, but knowing Steven he'd want to cure all of them. Which of course brings them back to their dilemma. "Well we don't have a cure yet, so all this really moot." Garnet concluded.

"But"

"We'll deal with the problem as they come along," Garnet assured her. "Right now we have the Noob situation. We left a bunch of kids and Amethyst alone for almost an hour without supervision." Garnet reminded her. That sent a cold chill up Pearl's spine as she shuttered at the thought of what Amethyst would do with a bunch of super powered kids.

* * *

Back at Steven's room, it was surprisingly quiet. Pearl and Garnet half expected the Noobs and Amethyst going wild with their powers. Instead they were all sitting down watching TV. Nothing unusual about that except for this odd attachment on the television. "What is that thing?" Pearl wondered.

"It's their Battle Balls," Peridot replied eyeing the device intensely. Pearl and Garnet looked at her curiously waiting for her to clarify. "Apparently the Battle Balls not only provide the humans with powers and abilities, they also can reconfigure themselves into any tool or equipment their wielder wants." Peridot explained.

"And what is it they wanted?" Pearl asked warily.

"A mini communication tower to watch intergalactic TV. Clearly a waste of such powerful devices." Peridot snorted, showing her disapproval of the Noobs' misuse of such a powerful tech.

"Intergalactic TV?" Pearl's eye crook curiously.

"Yup we get over 7 billion channels from across the stars," Roach boasted.

"And still nothing to watch," Shope moaned. It's not that she dislikes alien programming, it's just they can only watch on either the Galacticus or by combining all four Battle Balls into an antenna. Then in the spirit of democracy they have to vote on what to watch, and she always gets outvoted. If they're not watching a cheesy alien flick, it's lame reality show about getting stomped on. Just once she wishes that her friends would watch some quality shows instead of this trash.

"Are you sure you kids should be using your powers like that?" Pearl lectured.

"Hey man it's one of the few perks we get for saving the world so let us enjoy it!" Kevin complained.

"I saved the world from the Cluster but I didn't get any perks," Peridot complained.

"Whoa you fought against Queen Vexus robot invasion?" Shope asked with great interest. She heard about the great robot invasion but other than a few hearsay she never got any real details about it.

"Who?" the Gems all wondered.

"Vexus, you know the former queen of Cluster Prime?" Shope trying clue them in, but the Gems just gave her blank stares. "Why don't I just show you. I believe it's on 4 billion 22." Shope requested much to the protest of one of her teammates. Ignoring Kevin's complaining, since he knows the 4 billion channels are mainly educational documentary type shows, Tyler complied and changed the the channel. As Shope called it, they were doing a documentary about how under the leadership of the tyrannical Queen Vexus the Cluster Prime's armies invaded and destroyed several planets. How an uprising led by her daughter Princess Vega finally led to Vexus losing her crown, and now under Queen Vega the Cluster empire work to rebuild all the planets they previously destroyed. Ironically there was no mention of XJ-9 or Earth's involvement in the uprising.

"Man the Gems, this Cluster, and now the Virus. How many times have this planet been invaded?" Amethyst joked.

"Dozens of times," the Noobs responded dryly. The senior Crystal Gems lowered their heads in shame. After the Gem War the Crystal Gems have pretty much cut themselves off from the rest of the planet. Only leaving the temple to hunt monsters or shut down/destroy Gems' technology that's threatening the Earth. Hearing how there have been many more threats that they are not aware of made them realize what a poor job they've been doing as protectors.

"Wow did you guys fight against the Cluster too?" Steven asked.

"No the invasion happened before we got our powers. Fortunately for us it was at the same time as Vega's rebellion so it ended after Vexus got dethroned." Tyler filled in.

"I've always wanted to know more about what happened during the invasion but the only records I can find are tabloid magazines and online conspiracy nuts." Shope eyeing the Gems with intensity hoping to hear first hand accounts about the Cluster invasion.

"That's not exactly the Cluster I'm referring about," Peridot reluctantly admitted. She went on about the Gems' Geo-weapon project and the massive fusion under the Earth's crust; and how she and the Crystal Gems worked together to stop it. "And if the Cluster ever takes form it will become large enough to destroy the entire planet!" Peridot emphasize.

"You mean there's a massive Gem at the center of the planet just waiting to hatch like a giant monster bird?" Kevin gulped.

"Well not quite but pretty accurate," Pearl replied.

"Why haven't you removed it?" the Noobs asked.

"Because it's too big, but don't worry we have it safely bubbled." Steven assured them. Which did little to comfort the Noobs.

"I know how about we get Tyler here to teleport the Cluster out from under our feet?" The Roach suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Steven giving his full support. The other Gems and Noobs however were a bit reluctant.

"I don't think so," Tyler shaking his head. "I've never teleported anything that big before. I don't think my Battle Ball can handle it."

"Plus you're really bad at teleporting," Shope teased.

"Yeah man, it's like the only real power you have and you can't even use that right." Kevin mocked.

Tyler didn't lash out but instead calmly held his hand out. A piece of the galactic antenna came off and reverted back into his Battle Ball form and flew into Tyler's hand which he then implanted into his chest. _"I'm a dirty washcloth sniffer and I'm going to bang my head on the table now,"_ Tyler chanted.

"I'm a dirty washcloth sniffer and I'm going to bang my head on the table now," Kevin repeated. He then proceeded to bang his head on the table several times.

"I also have mind control," Tyler boasted. This caused the other Noobs to shut up about Tyler's lack of powers.

"Great so can you put the antenna back on? I want to watch my shows." Amethyst requested.

"Sure thing," Tyler said taking off his Battle Ball. "Uh oh," he gulped.

"Please don't say uh-oh, that means something bad." Amethyst groaned.

"Yeah it looks like our Battle Balls are running low," Tyler informed them. The Noobs recalled their Battle Balls and noticed that the energy gauge is at 20%.

"This is bad, I knew we should have recharged before Mem and Zen left." Shope nagged.

"No you didn't," Kevin countered.

"Well I was thinking it!" Shope feeling the need to defend her character despite not noticing that their Battle Balls needed recharging.

"Can't you recharge them here?" Steven suggested.

"No can do, we need the special equipment on the Galacticus." Tyler explained. "As it stands, we have enough power for at least one fight. Two if we conserve energy." he warned.

"Well I think I might be able to help," Peridot offered reaching for Tyler's ball. As she got close the ball's alarms sounded.

"Sorry I guess you still can't touch them until we remove the F.O.F (Friend or Foe) feature." Tyler apologized.

"No matter," Peridot grumbled as she grabbed a few things in around the room including the blender, popcorn machine, and microwave. Even though she was on the Galacticus for a short time, she was able to figure out how some of their technology worked. It only took her a few seconds but she was able to jury rig a small charger, but only big enough to charge one ball at a time. Being the unofficial leader, also no one else wanted to risk their balls, Tyler reluctantly went first. The device worked perfectly recharging his ball within 5 minutes. Shope was about to put her ball in the charger when the alarms on Tyler's bracelet, went off!

"Is it a virus?"

"Worst, a Vena-ship." Tyler's bracelet projected a holographic image of a V shape ship entering Earth's atmosphere. "Looks like he's heading for Beach City."

"When will he get here?"

"Now," Tyler gulped. Within moments the Vena-ship appeared and is now hovering over the ocean just outside the temple/Steven's home.

"Greetings Gem Warriors!" Count Venamus announced as he dramatically stood on his ship's cool retractable balcony. "And SuperNoobs? I thought you'd be gone by now, or at the very least the Gems had destroyed you." Venamus feeling a bit confused.

"Who is that?" Steven asked.

"It's Count Venamus!" Tyler exclaimed.

"It is I Count Venamus!" Venamus repeated.

"He's an agent of the Virus Creators sent to destroy us!" Tyler continued.

"I'm an agent of the Virus Creators sent to destroy you!"

"He's also a big butthead!" Kevin ridiculed.

"I'm a big butt...Hey cut that out!" Venamus catching himself in time before humiliating himself again.

"What are you doing here?" Garnet demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," Venamus challenged. "You see my master the Creator wants this planet for some reason. I mean seriously, Earth is in one of the most isolated planets in the most remote section of galaxy. Can't imagine why everyone is so keen on invading it, but I'm just the lackey so who cares what I think. So that is why I cannot allow you Gems to continue existing on...AAAAHHHHH!" Venamus's rant was cut short when a giant fist made of water rose from the ocean and knocked the Vena-ship into the cliffs blowing it up.

The Noobs turned to Shope, who shrugged showing that she didn't even have her Battle Ball installed since she still haven't recharged it yet. That's when they all turned to Lapis. "What? He was annoying." Lapis argued.

"RUDE!" Venamus yelled digging himself out of the wreckage. "I was still talking! I mean attacking someone when they are talking, who does that?"

"SUPERNOOBS TIME TO GO BATTLE BALLS!" Tyler commanded. Despite not being fully charged the Noobs slammed their Battle Balls on their chest triggering their transformation sequence finishing off with them posing like magazine models this time.

"Do you guys rehearse that or do you just pick them at random?" Peridot criticized.

"There you see. The SuperNoobs were vulnerable for about 5 seconds when they were putting on their battle suits and posing. But I didn't take advantage of that. I simply waited until they were done. IT'S CALLED BEING COURTEOUS, LOOK IT UP!" Venamus lectured the Gems.

"Man who ever heard of being courteous to your enemies?" Amethyst griped.

"I don't know, but it would hurt for all of us to be a little more civil," Pearl suggested.

"I like it," Steven supporting the idea of being nice to everyone including their enemies.

"Alright Venamus what's your plan?" Tyler demanded.

"Well take a look!" Venamus pointing to sky. Looking up they could see about a dozen or so pods heading down on them. "Each one of those pods are infested with the new Mega-Virus. They are five times more potent that the standard viruses creating even more powerful Destroyers!" Venamus laughed.

"We can't allow any of those Mega-Viruses to infect anyone!" Tyler declared.

"Why don't we just shoot them out of the skies?" Steven wondered.

"Because only the cannons on the Galacticus are powerful enough to destroy meteor pods. All we can do is wait until they land and destroy the virus before they have a chance to infect anyone or anything." Shope explained.

"We might have something," Amethyst suggested. Everyone gave her their full attention as she pointed to these large pink tubes next to Steven's house.

"Mom's light cannons!" Steven squealed excitedly. After receiving a nod of approval from the Gems, Steven took a deep breath. "IF EVERY PORK CHOP WAS PERFECT, WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOT DOGS!" Steven yelled at the top of his lungs so that all the light cannons heard his password.

"Seriously that's the firing command?" Venamus snuffed. He's heard many strange saying travelling the universe but that has got the be the strangest. Never the less, the light cannons activated and all fired at the incoming pods. Destroying most of them in midair. "Oh come on! You know how much trouble it is to get the new prototypes? You could have at least let a couple of them fall to earth so that I can see how they work before destroying them!" Venamus complained. Just then a single pod crash landed right there next to them on the beach.

"I guess you got your wish," Kevin mocked.

"Whoa this is so creepy," Amethyst chuckled poking the pod.

"Amethyst get away from that, it's dangerous!" everyone warned, but of course she ignored them.

Just the the pod bursts open and this strange orange gel like substance latched itself onto Amethyst's face. "Get it off! Get it off!" Amethyst pleaded trying to pull it off. Everyone ran up to her to see if they could help when Amethyst ripped the virus off. "Ha Ha, this thing is so squishy and so disgusting. Can I keep it?" Amethyst playing with the virus as if it is a lost puppy.

"How come the virus is not infecting her?" Kevin wondered.

"It is because Gems are inorganic beings. We have yet to create a strain that can infect them." Venamus explained.

"Oh right robot people," Roach commented.

"WE ARE NOT ROBOTS!" the Gems objected.

"Amethyst get rid of that thing!" Pearl commanded trying to wrestle the virus from her comrade.

"No I want to keep it," Amethyst whined. She really didn't want a pet but she did want to ruffle Pear's feathers. "Okay fine," Amethyst suddenly letting go of the virus. Unfortunately this causes Pearl to lose her balance and fling the virus into the air landing right in front of...

"Onion!" Steven watching in horror as his friend(?), who innocently(?) just came by to visit, picked up giant single cell organism. "Onion give that to me, it's dangerous." Steven warned. Onion looked around at Steven and the others on the beach. Everyone had either a cautious or horrified expression. As if getting the message, Onion held out the dangerous life form offering it to Steven. Steven breathed a sigh of relief as was just about retrieve it when suddenly Onion pulled back and jammed the virus into his mouth, causing everyone to gasped in terror. Onion then smiled his creepy smile and ran off. "ONIOOOOON!" Steven screamed as he, the Crystal Gems, SuperNoobs, and Count Venamus began chasing after the virus infected boy(?).

* * *

Meanwhile at the Benevolent Main Office Building. Mem and Zen were busy filling out custom forms to bring in Gem artifacts into Benevolent Space as well as filling out forms to meet with the Elders.


	5. Onion Hunt

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

Beach City, a tiny community with a population of about 15. A seemingly ordinary town where ordinary townsfolk go about their ordinary lives. Be it the Frymans making fries, the Pizzas making pizzas, Mr. Smiley running Funland, or a small mute boy wandering around looking for some thing fun to do. If Onion can describe how he feels about his home town it would be 'boring'. Words can't express how much he hates how lazy this town is, which is why he doesn't say much, so he just goes around vandalizing thing for excitement. At first he thought about burning down roller coaster again, but Mr. Smiley finish paying off the insurance so doing that will just make him rich. Then he thought about destroying the Mayor's van but the Mayor is having Greg Universe wash it again. Greg Universe, a close personal friend to his mother Vidalia. From what he heard Greg has helped his mother out a lot in the past and as such he is the only person in town free from Onion's mischief.

Bored and frustrated, seeing Greg made Onion realize that he hasn't hanged out his good buddy Steven in a long time now (and by hang out he means terrorize). Yes playing with Steven is always fun. Steven had this flair of innocence about him that Onion can't help but want to mess with. He especially likes it when Steven screams out his name. It's music to his ears. He can only hope that he can catch Steven when he's home. 'What luck,' Onion thought to himself when he saw Steven on the beach with the strange magic ladies he lives with. Plus many others that Onion didn't recognize. It looked like they were fighting over something. Then out of nowhere a small squishy thing just fell from the sky landing right in front of him. Curious Onion picked it up. "Onion!" Onion heard Steven's voice.

"Onion give that to me," Steven begged. Onion was a bit confused to why Steven was acting so strangely, but this did provide an opportunity for some laughs. Onion held out the strange squish thing as if giving it to Steven. Then as Steven was about to take it, Onion shoved it into his mouth, causing everyone to gasped in terror. Onion seeing their reaction confirmed his theory that this is going to be fun. Then without waiting for their response, Onion turned and ran as fast as he could. "ONIOOOOON!" he heard Steven screamed. Yup music to his ears.

* * *

"Oh no we've got to catch him before he infects the whole town!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Wait what do you mean the whole town?" Steven repeated.

"Viruses are contagious. If we don't stop him, he can turn everyone in Beach City into monsters." Shope explained.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Amethyst sounding the charge.

"I'll get him!" Tyler said pressing his Battle Ball. Tyler immediately teleported to the top of Funland's roller coaster. "Dang it," Tyler cursed.

"Man he really isn't good at teleporting is he," the Gems noted. The Noobs all nod in agreement.

"He's getting away! After him!" Garnet ordered. The Gems and the Noobs immediately began chase with Count Venamus following close behind to see how this all plays out.

"Leave him to me!" Roach declared as he activated his rocket boots. Travelling at super sonic speed he almost immediately caught up with Onion, but due to his lack of control, Roach flew right past him and crashed into the Beach City Fries! The Frymans rushed to see what had happen and found the Roach laying in pile of rubble that used to be their wall. "I'll have the bits please," Roach groaned dizzily before passing out.

Far up ahead, Onion looked back at the people chasing him and couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing the reactions to all the mayhem he's causing. Making him wonder what exactly is it he has in his mouth. Not that it really mattered, the only thing in Onion's mind is thinking of how to make this chase last as long as possible. Fortunately for him, he's been living like a rat his whole life so he knows all the short cuts and secret passages across town. While they were distracted checking up on the Roach, Onion squeezed through a small hole in the fence as part one of his plan to lose his pursuers.

"Where did he go?" Pearl getting into full panic mode.

"I'll check from above," Lapis said creating her water wings and taking to the skies.

"Can you see him?" the others asked.

"No I can't!" Lapis shouted back.

"I know, this looks like a job for dog Kevin." Kevin said confidently as he transformed into his ugly pug form.

"Dude what's with the ugly dog?" Amethyst chuckled.

"It's a default okay!" Kevin yelled. He immediately started sniffing around for Onion's scent. Before long he stopped sniffing and started howling up to the sky.

"Did you find him?"

"Well no not exactly," Kevin answered nervously. "You see I totally forgot that I didn't know what the boy smells like," Kevin shrugged causing everyone to groan.

"Alright looks like we'll have to split up," Garnet suggested. Both the Noobs and the Gems nodded in agreement.

Tyler began using his teleportation to go around town randomly hoping that he'll run into Onion. Spooking about half the citizens in the process by appearing and disappearing right in front of them.

Lapis flew around with her water wings.

Amethyst took dog Kevin to Vidalia's house to get something of Onion's so that dog Kevin can get his scent. At first Vidalia was a bit shock to see a ugly talking dog, especially such a rude one, but it would not be the weirdest thing she's ever seen since hanging out with Amethyst.

Pearl and Steven randomly ran around town looking for the boy. Even asked the Mayor for some executive help. Much to Pearl's chagrin with the Mayor trying to flirt with her.

Garnet tried to use her future sight but Onion's mind was so chaotic that not even she can predict what the boy is about to do. All she could see was the town overrun with monsters. Which of course made her fear that they'll fail to catch Onion in time. Not that she'll give up.

Peridot and Shope were still at the beach debating/arguing about which alien mathematics will best calculate where and how far Onion can travel. However once they started talking about gravity manipulation and quantum boosting equations, finding Onion was no longer the topic of their discussion.

The Roach had to stay behind and clean up the mess he made crashing into the Fry restaurant. At least they gave him his bits though.

* * *

"DAD!" Steven yelled as he approached the car wash.

"Whoa there screwball, where's the fire?" Greg asked as he son ran up to him.

"Have you seen Onion? It's really important we find him!" Steven huffed.

"Not really, but then again I was so busy with the Mayor's van I haven't had time to notice anyone." Greg admitted. Just then Tyler appeared in a flash of light. "CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" Greg yelped feeling another heart attack coming on.

"Tyler did you find him?" Steven asked.

"Nope," Tyler shaking his head.

"Who is? How did he? What is going?" Greg so shocked that he's unable to finish any sentences.

"That's Tyler, he's kind of like a superhero with teleportating powers." Steven tried to explain as quickly as possible. To which Greg was sorry he asked. Gem stuff he can handle to a degree, but superhumans? That's going way above his head.

Just then they heard an obviously fake barking. Looking down the road they saw Kevin dog leading Amethyst to the car wash. "Kevin did you find him?" Tyler asked the dog. Which Greg might have thought strange but then again lots of people talk to their pets.

"Nope but his scent leads here," Kevin dog reported.

"Did that dog talk?" Greg started sweating. While seeing a talking animal is nothing new to him, usually it's Amethyst playing a prank on him, but since she's standing next to the dog he knows it can't be her. Amethyst on her part was actually enjoying seeing Greg freak out.

"STEVEN!" they all heard Pearl yell. They all watch as Pearl and Garnet landed nearby.

"Did you find him?" Steven asked.

"No and I searched everywhere," Pearl said frantically.

"I just saw that we would all gather here," Garnet said calmly but a bit of nervous frustration crept on to her face.

"There I see him!" they heard Lapis yelling from above. On the beach Shope conjured a small tornado to air lift herself and Peridot to location Lapis was pointing to, which turned out to be the car wash.

"Where is he?" the others wondered.

"He's there," Lapis pointing to Onion who was quietly sitting next to the car wash's entrance. Almost as if he was waiting for someone to notice him.

"How did we miss that?" Kevin asked to no one in particular.

"Onion you have to give us that virus," Steven pleaded.

"Wait something is wrong," Shope stopped him. "Why hasn't he mutated yet?"

"You're right," Tyler agreed. "Maybe it's like the Elimination virus and it doesn't actually change a person's appearance." Tyler theorized.

"No that's not it. Elimination viruses are specifically designed to attack only Virus Warriors. I came here to destroy Gems so they'd be completely useless in this situation." Count Venamus stated as he appeared right next to Greg giving him a heart attack again.

"Okay, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my plan is coming to fruition," Venamus laughed. "But it is strange that the boy hasn't mutated into a giant monstrous Destroyer yet." Everyone looked at Onion curiously. In response Onion opened his mouth to reveal that he hadn't swallowed the virus and it is still squirming all over his tongue.

"Oh man that is just wrong!" Kevin dog gagged.

"That's freaking me out, even more so than usual." Greg cringed.

"How is that even possible? I mean even if he hadn't ingested the virus it still would have been absorbed through his tongue!" Venamus ranted.

"With Onion anything is possible," Steven said ominously with his serious face.

"You know that's creepy right," Venamus commenting on Steven's expression.

"Duly noted," Steven maintaining his serious look. "Onion for your own good give us the virus," Steven pleaded.

Onion simply smiled, or would have if he didn't have this slimy thing dancing in his mouth. He had considered giving whatever this it is back to Steven if he caught him, but after hearing that weird big headed guy say something about mutating into a giant destroyer sounds too tempting to pass so he swallows it. Everyone gasped in horror as Onion's eyes turn bright red before his body turned into a giant Godzilla type monster! Onion roared with glee stomping and burning Beach City to the ground. Neither the Gems nor this new bunch armored kids were able to stop him. As Onion search around for something to destroy he heard their faint voice calling him, _"Onion! Onion!"_ Looking around he found a tiny Steven, only Steven wasn't so tiny. In fact Steven was almost as big as he was, shaking the Monster Onion like crazy. Onion was about to strike at giant Steven when...

"Onion! Onion!" Steven cried gently shaking his weird troublesome friend. As Onion snapped out of his daydream and found himself still at the car wash with the virus still in his mouth. He had to admit to himself that as much as he'd love to be a rampaging monster, it would a shame to end the game too quickly and Onion wanted to mess with Steven a bit more. "Please Onion you have to give me the virus," Steven pleaded.

'Alright you asked for it,' Onion maliciously thought to himself. Without warning, Onion spat the virus right into Steven's mouth causing him to accidentally swallow it.

"NNNOOO! STEVEN!" Everyone cried out but it was too late! Everyone watched in horror as Steven eyes turned red before becoming a giant pink two-legged lion base monster!

"This isn't happening! How is he getting infected? I thought Gems can't get infected?" Shope freaking out at this sudden turn of events.

"Steven isn't full Gem, he's half human!" Pearl explained. That caught Venamus's attention.

"Everyone get back!" Tyler instructed. However Greg couldn't bring himself to just abandon his son.

"Steven, are you in there?" Greg cried hoping to reach his son. Virus Steven Lion didn't respond but instead roared into the sky releasing a strange pink mist from his mouth spreading over Beach City.

"What was that?" Tyler wondered.

"This is the Mega-Virus secret weapon. It creates an air borne version of the virus that quickly spreads over a specific area." Venamus explained.

"Wait air borne?" the Noobs gulped. Usually a Virus Monster can only transmit the virus to others by directly attacking them. That limitation helped the keep the spread of the virus more or less under control. However if they've actually created an air borne virus that would be next to impossible to contain. As they feared the virus mist blanketed over Beach City turning all of it's citizens into Virus Monsters including Greg and Onion. Leaving only the Noobs, the Crystals, and Venamus unaffected. "Alright SuperNoobs activate your Battle Balls!" Tyler ordered. Pressing the balls on their chests only Tyler's fully activated. The others only gave a soft splat sound along with a dim light. Not only that, Kevin found himself still stuck in dog mode.

"Oh no, we forgot to recharge our Battle Balls!" Shope remembered. Luckily for them, even with its power depleted, the Battle Balls still immunized them from the virus.

"Then we better hurry to the beach house before these crazy monsters infect the entire planet," Roach noted.

"More importantly I need to change back!" Kevin recalling how he can only stay in one form for three hour before it becomes permanent.

Before they could decide on what to do, Monster Greg pounced at them! Completely foreseeing this Garnet managed to intercept him in time and punched him back. Tyler immediately teleported next to the semiconscious Greg and used the Extractor to remove the virus turning him back to normal. At least for a few seconds. Since the virus mist was still infesting the town, Greg ended up getting infected again.

"This is bad," Tyler gulped.

"We can't cure them so long as this mist is around!" Shope realized.

"What do we do now?" the other Noobs asked their unofficial leader.

"Run," Tyler said bluntly. Seeing no other option the Gems and the Noobs made a mad dash. Since the Noobs minus Tyler were powerless, they had to rely on the Gems to fight the other Virus Infected until they could find a safe spot to catch their breaths.

"Alright we need a plan!" Pearl stating the obvious.

"Right first off we need to get our Battle Balls charged so that we can help," Shope suggested.

"We also need to find a way to get rid of this mist," Tyler added.

"I think I may know how to deal with the second part," Peridot jumped in. They all gave her their full attention. "I noticed that this virus is air borne"

"We already know that, spit it out!" Amethyst snapped.

"Yes well, while the virus may be air borne but it's not water borne. If we can get the mist submerged under water, it will render the virus inert." Peridot explained.

"And how are we suppose to do that? I can't control water until my Battle Ball is recharged." Shope pointed out.

"Battle Ball? I don't need no stinking Battle Ball." Lapis quoting a modified line she heard on TV. Raised her arms, giant wave from the ocean to flood all of Beach city ridding the town of the virus mist. Best of all the Virus Lion Steven ended up swallowing a lot of water making him unable to create more mist for the time being.

"Now's our chance, Pearl you and Peridot get the Noobs back to the house and recharge their Balls. We're going to need all the Extractors we can get our hands on. The rest of us will contain these monsters until you get back." Garnet ordered.

"You got it," Pearl acknowledged before leaving with the Noobs and Peridot, who was more than happy to leave this monster infested freak fest.

"Tyler, me and the others will handle the other monsters. I'm going to need you to deal with Steven." Garnet instructed.

"Me? By my self?" Tyler gulped.

"I'm sorry but we can't fight Steven," Garnet apologized.

"Alright I'll take care of him," Tyler promised not really understanding but Steven is a friend and Tyler would never abandon a friend. With that Garnet, Lapis, and Amethyst leaped into battle.

"Hey Garnet," Amethyst called out. "What's all that about us not fighting Steven. I mean yeah I love him and all but I'd still put the hurt on him if it will save him."

"No Amethyst, no Gem must fight Steven. Not in this state." Garnet said ominously. Amethyst knew Garnet long enough to know that this isn't just about not wanting to hurt Steven. There is something else at play. Most likely something Garnet has seen in her future vision. Like always Amethyst trusts Garnet's judgment, she can only hope that Tyler would be able to handle Steven on his own.

Tyler teleported to Steven's location on the first try. "Alright Steven this if going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me," Tyler said as he pulled out his Battle Ball, turning it into one of his favorite weapons the Battle Sword. Virus Steven Lion roared in rage as he charged at the young Virus Warrior. Without giving himself time to think, Tyler leaped at Virus Steven Lion with his sword poised to strike!


	6. Beach City of Monsters

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

Beach City, once a nice quiet community, now overrun with vicious monsters! A few moments ago Count Venamus, agent of the Virus Creators, attacked the Crystal Gems bringing a new bio-weapon called the Mega-Virus. Capable of releasing an airborne virus that mutated all the citizens of Beach City. Thanks to the Gems being inorganic beings they are immune to the effects of the Virus, with the exception of Steven who is half human. Now the Gems with their allies the SuperNoobs are locked in fierce battle in hopes of saving their love ones and the world.

* * *

"GAIN WAY!" Peridot screamed as she ran into Steven's house. Immediately followed by Shope, the Roach, and Kevin who is still stuck in his ugly dog form.

"Where's the charging apparatus?" Shope demanded.

"Right where we left it," Peridot responded cynically. Pointing to the modified blender on the counter.

"Me first," Kevin dog barked running right passed everyone and grabbing the device. Unfortunately he learned all too late that contrary to what we see in cartoons, dog paws can't really hold on to anything as the charger slipped out of his paws, crashing down on the floor breaking into several pieces! Causing everyone to glare at the little ugly pug with scorn. "Oops my bad," Kevin chuckled nervously. Which is the closest he's ever going to get to apologizing.

"I can fix it," Peridot assured them.

"Please hurry, I don't know how long Tyler and the Gems can hold out on their own." the Roach said looking out the window, watching Pearl fighting the monsters just outside the house.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKS!" Pearl screamed shooting energy bolts from her spear at two Virus monsters that chased them to the house. One was a giant cheese monster throwing razor sharp pepperoni disc and the other resembled a giant Frybo costume launching french fry missiles at her. "How does any of this even make any sense?" Pearl freaking out. Pearl understood that the virus mutates organic life turning them into monstrosities, but turning humans into monsters based on their personal traumas just seems way too ridiculous for her logical mind comprehend. Never the less she had to hold the line since she was the only thing standing between the monsters and the Steven's house.

* * *

Over at the Pier, Garnet was facing against who she figures is Mr. Smiley. Based on the fact that this monster resembles Zoltron, one of his cheesy attractions. Luckily the Zoltron monster was big and slow, Garnet was able to easily maneuver behind him; but just as Garnet was about to punch him on the back of his head, Zoltron ducked out of her way and countered by kicking her into one of the gaming booths. Garnet huffed as she picked herself up. This fight should have been an easy one for her, Mr. Smiley/Zoltron isn't all that strong but it just seemed that he could predict all of her moves before she planned them! That's when she recalled that Zoltron was a fortuneteller machine and that taking his form somehow granted him future vision powers similar to her's. Needing to test her theory Garnet began making some rude gestures trying to provoke the Virus beast to attack. Taking the bait, Zoltron charged straight at Garnet. Garnet quickly jumped up into the sky and dived bomb straight at Zoltron. Knowing that is what she would do, Zoltron stopped dead on his tracks so Garnet landed right in front of him instead of right on top of him, punching her fist right into the wharf. Predicting that she would be stuck, Zoltron took this chance to punch her in the face; but Garnet had foreseen this as well. Focusing her powers into her fist stuck in the wharf, Garnet was able to break the wooden floor boards under Zoltron. Which would have sent the monster falling into the ocean but he also had foreseen this and was able to jump away from the breaking boards in time. "Impressive," Garnet had to compliment as she cracked her knuckles. She had to admit it was interesting to face off against someone who can predict her moves just as easily as she could predict theirs. "Alright Zoltron, let's see who's better at creating the future," Garnet taunted. Almost as if playing a high stakes chess match, the two stood still trying to out predict what the other was going to do next.

* * *

Over at that the Beach City underground wrestling ring.

"Come on, who's next? I'll take on all challengers!" Amethyst in her Puma form issuing a challenge to a room full of Virus monsters. Whether by instinct or by some remnant memory, the monsters just entered the ring one at a time rather than ganging up on her. As for Amethyst she was having the time of her life. The Virus beast are a lot stronger than her usual opponents but not too tough that she can't handle them one on one. So after taking down her fifth opponent she was eager for more. As she was showboating, a shadowy whip struck her from behind sending Amethyst flying into the stands. Amethyst was furious over such a cheap shot! "Alright who's the wise guy..." Amethyst eyes widen in shock seeing three onion based monsters with multiple tentacle roots. Amethyst quickly recognized the head shape of the largest of the three. "Vadalia?" The other two Amethyst assumes must be Sour Cream and Onion. The Vadalia monster made her way to the ring making taunting gestures at Amethyst, daring her to join her in the ring. "Oh don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're kids are watching. I'm just sorry that Yellow Tail isn't here to see me kick your tail." Amethyst doing the smack talked as she jumped back into the ring.

* * *

Speaking of Yellow Tail, Lapis was out flying over the ocean, using water chains to tow a giant Tuna monsters wearing a yellow raincoat back to shore. "Come on this is for your own good," Lapis grunted finally beaching the tuna on the sand. "Alright what's next?" Lapis wondered when a giant hand sucker punched her. "Oh you've got to be kidding. How is this even possible?" Lapis spat looking at a cheap imitation of Alexandrite. One that was barely a quarter of the size of the original.

A few days ago, Steven and Connie approached Jamie about an original story they wrote about the Crystal Gems. It was a bit childish since it puts the Gems in the Spirit Morph Saga world where they had to help Lisa rescue Archimicarus from a monster that likes to eat familiars especially bird types. Despite his reluctance to do this kind of play, Jamie felt that he owed Steven for helping jump start his acting career so he agreed to do it. He was finishing up the new and improved Crystal Gem costumes when the virus fog hit, mutating him in to a twisted amalgamation of Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst.

Lapis grinned with anticipation as she prepared to face off against this Alexandrite knockoff. As much as she hates to admit it, it still bothers her that she as Malachite lost to Alexandrite back at Mask Island. Even though she's grateful that the Crystal Gems helped free her from Jasper, part of her believes that she/Malachite should have won that fight. "Nothing personal. I mean I know you're not the real thing, but I'm going to enjoy this." Lapis conjured a giant water fist from the ocean eager for a rematch.

* * *

Back in Beach City, Tyler screamed in terror, triggering his teleportation power, barely avoiding getting slashed in half by Virus Lion Steven's massive claws! Steven Lion scanned around looking for Tyler. A few feet behind him, Tyler hid waiting for his chance. Readying his sword, Tyler charged only for Steven Lion to catch the energy blade with his bare claws. "Oh um this isn't what it looks like," Tyler jests. Steven Lion chuckled in amusement almost as if mocking him before taking another swipe at the young Noob who immediately teleported away again. Steven Lion roared in anger and started sniffing around for his prey.

Hiding in a dark alley, Tyler paused to catch his breath. "Aw man what am I doing? I can't just keep teleporting all willy-nilly." Tyler had to tell himself. Tyler has no delusions about himself or his powers. While he truly believes that his teleportation and mental powers are cool, he's fully aware that he lacks any offensive abilities that the others had. So he tends to serve more of a supporting role while his friends, usually the Roach, battle the Virus. Which means right now at this moment, facing off against and infected Steven all by himself, Tyler is feeling way out of his element and comfort zone. Making him wish that one of friends or at very least one of the Crystal Gems, even the small green seemingly powerless one, was here to help him. However when Garnet asked him to fight Steven alone, Tyler caught a glimpse of her thoughts so he knows why she fears Gems fighting Steven and he understands her reasoning. Which of course means that he can't just randomly teleport otherwise he might accidentally lead Steven to one of the Gems. "Alright Tyler you can do this, you just need to hold out until the others recharge their Battle Balls. Yeah, I just need to hold out for five minutes. Then they'll have their powers back and we can all take Steven down. I can do that. No problem." Tyler muttered to himself. Outlining his core strategy of just playing keep away until backup arrives. Just then his Tyler senses started tingling.

Around the building Tyler was hiding behind, Steven Lion smelled his prey and overheard him monologuing to himself. Wasting no time Steven Lion pounced around the corner. Nearly clawing Tyler's head off! Tyler yelped teleporting out of the way, only to find himself on the roof of the building he was hiding behind. Spotting him quickly, Steven Lion punched the wall of the building shaking the entire structure, causing Tyler to lose his balance and fall back down to the ground. Steven Lion raised his claw preparing to swipe again when out of nowhere Pink Lion jumped between Steven Lion and Tyler. With a mighty sonic roar Pink Lion blew Steven Lion back. "Uh thanks," Tyler thanking his rescuer. Pink Lion didn't respond but judging by the way he was looking at Tyler he wanted the boy to do something. Tyler reached out with his mind reading powers got a glimpse of him riding Pink Lion while fighting Steven Lion. "Well I did want some help," Tyler commented nervously as he climbed on Pink Lion's back.

Activating his sword again Pink Lion charged at Steven Lion. With Pink Lion's speed and agility they were able to avoid Steven Lion's claws. Not only that but Tyler was able to get close enough to slash at Steven Lion. As the battle continued it looked as if Steven Lion was weakening Tyler turned his sword into a blaster and fired in conjunction with Pink Lion's roar. The combine attacks hit Steven Lion hard knocking their former friend out cold. After seeing Steven Lion going down, Tyler activated his Extractor and was about to cure Steven when Steven's Gem started glowing creating a bubble shield preventing Tyler from getting close. "Oh come on, it's bad enough that you're infected by you still have your Gem powers too!" Tyler complained knocking on the shield bubble. Next to him Pink Lion moaned in frustration as well.

* * *

Meanwhile Peridot managed to modify the charger, allowing the Noobs to recharge their Balls at the same time. Only problem is that it's taking a lot longer to recharge. After about five minutes they were only at 25% power. "This will have to do," Shope decided.

"Wait, I don't think that's a good idea! Just give it a few more minutes." Peridot protested, standing between the Noobs and their Battle Balls.

"We can't keep Tyler and the others waiting," Shope argued.

"Alright but don't come complaining to me if your Balls loses power during a fight," Peridot conceded. It always seems that people blames her whenever something goes wrong. The Noobs quickly grabbed their Balls and implanted them in their chests. After a quick transformation sequence the Noobs finished off with a pose. "You know instead of wasting time posing you could have just kept the Balls in the charger," Peridot said critically. Not wanting to waste time with a response the Roach grabbed his friends and flew into action.

First off Shope used her electric powers to cook the Cheese monster and the Frybo monster that Pearl was fighting overcooking them. Kevin and Roach then used their Extractors to remove the virus turning them back into Kiki Pizza and Peedee Fryman. Next they flew to the wrestling ring where they found Amethyst being tied up by three onion monsters. Apparently they made it a tag team match. Kevin transformed into a goat and used his powerful teeth to cut Amethyst free. Then turned into his gorilla form where he, Amethyst, and Roach proceeded to beat up all the monsters there before curing them. Later they found Lapis on the beach using water chains on all the monsters she captured. Finally they stopped by Funland where the Roach accidentally crashes into the Zoltron monster. Garnet had to comment that if there's one think no one can't predict is the erratic behavior of the Roach. Which he took as a compliment.

"Alright that just leaves Steven," Pearl confirmed. She actually kept a list of all the humans living in Beach City. Just then they all heard a loud roar followed by Steven Lion crashing down from the sky. Tyler then teleported in riding on Pink Lion's back.

"Hey guys look who came to help me," Tyler laughed patting Lion on the head.

"Alright Steven is the last, let's cure him before anything else happens." Shope suggested. Just then a large octopus looking monster rose out of the sea with a giant bat monster flying in from the sky.

"You just had to jinx it didn't you!" Kevin complained.

"But I thought you said that's all the citizens!" Shope feeling confused.

"It is, those aren't Virus Beasts, they're corrupted Gems!" Pearl explained.

"Corrupted Gems? Oh no. We can't let Steven get near those monsters!" Garnet warned but it was too late. Steven Lion immediately pounced on the two new monsters grabbing them by the throat. The two monsters struggled against Steven Lion but it was futile as their bodies began glowing and they all merged into a Cthulhu like monstrosity! "This is why I didn't want any of us to fight him. In his state Steven could force any Gem to fuse with him making him even more powerful." Garnet finally told the others.

"Meaning that it is all up to us," Tyler gulped as the SuperNoobs prepare to face off against a Fusion Virus Beast.


	7. Fusion Steven Beast vs SuperNooBot

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

"Ugh," Greg groaned as he awoke with a massive headache. The last time he felt this bad was when Marty took him out partying, something Greg vowed never to do again. Though he'd continue to work with the man until he met Rose. Looking around he found other people laying on the ground and the town looked like a war zone. "What happened?" Greg wondered. While monster attacks are common in Beach City things never got this bad. Racking his brain, Greg struggled to remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was this strange pink mist and seeing Steven turn into a monster...! "STEVEN!" Greg cried. Jumping into his van Greg hurried to search for his son. Naturally the first place he thought of to look is at the Gem temple. On his way there however he noticed a giant monster on the beach. "Where there are monsters there are Gems, and where there are Gems there's Steven." Greg chanted to himself to give himself the courage to drive towards a giant monster.

As he got closer he could make out four individuals he barely recognize attacking the monster! This little short green haired boy with large fists flying around punching the monster in the face. A purple haired girl hovering just outside the monster's reach shooting lighting bolts at it. On the ground he spotted two more boys one with blue hair and the other with red hair, shooting lasers. Off to the side, Greg spotted the Gems hiding behind a wrecked boat. "Okay when the Gems are not fighting then you know something is wrong," Greg told himself. Mustering all the courage he can, Greg carefully drove over to where the Gems were hiding.

"Greg what are you doing here?" Garnet demanded.

"I can ask you the same!" Greg countered. "Why aren't you fighting that that thing? And where's Steven?"

The Gems glanced nervously at each other. Garnet sighed before telling him, "That monster is Steven. As for why we're not fighting..." Garnet continued to explain how Steven got infected and that if any Gems gets too close, he could force them to fuse. After Garnet finished explaining, Greg took a moment to process everything he heard.

"So you're saying that you are powerless to save my son, and our only hope are those Noobs?" Greg chuckled nervously. The Gems all nodded. "So it will be alright then right? I mean these Noobs are professionals right?" Greg's body starting twitching uncontrollably as he tries to maintain his sanity. His only glimmer of hope is seeing how much faith the Gems seem to have in these Noobs. (That name kind of bothers him since he's mostly certain that term is meant as an insult.) Still if the Gems trusts them then maybe he can trust them as well. However whatever confidence he had that the Noobs will save his son was soon dashed as the Steven beast grabbed all the Noobs and raising them up to his mouth getting ready to eat them.

"Ahh! What do we do?" Shope cried as they got closer and closer to the mouth.

Thinking fast, Tyler transformed his blaster into another gun, one designed with a novelty mouth. "Use your Burp Blasters!" Tyler ordered. The Noobs immediately transformed all their Battle Balls into Burp Blasters and shot this disgusting gas right into Steven beast's mouth. Steven coughed violently throwing the Noobs to the ground where they landed right near Greg and the Gems.

"Are you guys all right?" Greg asked.

"Man I thought Gems were tough before but this is crazy!" Kevin said still dizzy.

"Fusion it's no joke," Amethyst joked hoping to lighten the mood.

"Great can this get any worst?" Shope ranted. As if the universe was seeking to punish them; Shope, Kevin, and the Roach's Battle Suits deactivated. Tyler's suit was the only one who remained since he still had a decent charge on his. "Oh no, our Battle Balls ran out of power! Again!" Shope gasped.

"I thought you guys recharged your Balls!" Tyler scolded.

"Hey man it was either a partial charge or let you fight by yourself for next couple of hours!" Kevin argued. Their arguing was cut short as Steven beast recovered from being burped on and is now closing in on them.

"Um any idea's? I'm open to suggestions?" Tyler requested.

"Ooh I know what we can try!" The Roach said eagerly. Everyone gave this little guy their full attention as the Roach covered his eyes with his hands. Not having any better ideas, the Noobs all simply shrugged and covered their eyes as well. The Gems and Greg all stared confusingly at the Noobs, wondering what are they up to. Surprising everyone Garnet started covering her eyes as well with no explanation. Peridot and Lapis, thinking that this is another one of those weird earth things, also covered their eyes. Amethyst covered her eyes because she thought this was funny, and Pearl did it only because everyone else is doing it. At this point Greg was about to lose his cool, it's bad enough that the Gems are letting a bunch of kids calling themselves the Noobs fight; but now, with Steven's life in the balance, all their doing is closing their eyes! He was about to charge at the beast in order to try and save his son, but seeing the monster towering over him, he ended up closing his eyes as well. Greg grit his teeth in darkness waiting for the end.

That's when they all heard a loud crash followed by a small earth shake. Opening their eyes they found the giant fusion beast laying on the ground. "Hey it worked!" the Roach cheered.

"Cool we got to try that on one of our fights," Amethyst commented. Pearl silently grumbled not sure if she was being serious or not.

"But what happened?" Greg wondered. His question was quickly answered as the Galacticus with its laser cannons still pointing at the Steven beast landed nearby. Greg gulped as these two aliens exited the craft.

The yellowish green one was the first to talk. "Hey guys great news the Elders says that considering your positions and will be coming soon to give you a full evaluation and review." Mem informed the Gems rather casually. Everyone just stared at them blankly. "And also, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Mem yelled in terror pointing at the giant monster that they had just shot down.

"Nice to see you've got your priorities straight," Peridot rolling her eyes cynically. Seeing as how they are about to be destroyed by a giant monster that used to be their friend is a bit more important than their relationship with the Benevolent Alliance.

"It's Steven, he got infected, the Gems can't fight him, our Battle Balls are losing their charge, AND WE NEED HELP!" Tyler updated his trainers.

"Okay we've got this," Zen assured them as he pressed a button on his armband. Instantly a giant cannon appeared on the top of the Galacticus.

"Okay that's new," Shope commented.

"That is the latest Quantum Disintegrator cannon MK VII. We saw it on sale and just had to get it, but it took forever to install. That's why we were so late coming back." Mem informed them.

"It's powerful enough to vaporize a mountain, so it should be more than enough to take care of your Steven problem." Zen chuckled manically, eager to shoot.

"Wait you can't do that! That's my son!" Greg protested. With both the Gems and the Noobs agreeing with him on that.

"Fine," Zen pouted retracting the cannon. "I never get to vaporize anything."

"Maybe next time," Mem comforted his friend.

"But how can we stop Steven? Especially with our Battle Balls drained." Shope asked.

"Well you try transforming the Galactius into a giant robot again," Zen suggested.

"That's it!" the Noobs cheered. Without waiting for permission or approval, the Noobs all ran into the Galacticus.

"So your ship transforms into a robot?" Pearl asked in disbelief.

"Doesn't everybody's?" Mem and Zen retorted at the same time.

Inside the Galacticus the Noobs made their way to the bridge, throwing their Battle Balls near the control console, the Balls paused in midair for about a second as four secret slots opened up. The Balls then automatically inserted themselves into the slots triggering the Galacticus transformation into NooBot! Thankfully since the Battle Balls are directly plugged into the ship, it can recharge them while simultaneously using them for the NooBot mode. The Noobs quickly took their positions with the Roach controlling the legs, Kevin and Tyler at the arms, and of course Shope riding the head.

On the beach the Gems, Greg, along with Mem and Zen marveled watching the ship turn into a giant robot. Amethyst pulls out a cell phone and takes a quick picture. "You're taking pictures!" Pearl scolded.

"What, it's for Steven. He definitely would want pictures of this." Amethyst justified. "See," Amethyst pointing to the Steven beast who seems a bit awe struck at the sight of the NooBot complete with stars of admiration in his eyes. That is until the NooBot punched Steven beast in the face, knocking him out of his stupor and starting the huge battle between giant monster and giant robot!

"He does love giant robots," Pearl had to admit.

"Yeah, not to mention that this robot puts yours and Peri's to shame." Amethyst teased.

"Hey I could have made one better. You know if I actually had the right materials to work with." Peridot getting a little annoyed that someone has a better robot than her Peribot of ultimate power.

"Man I could have made a killer music video with this scene," Greg stated in awe watching the giant robot hitting the giant Virus beast with a diving elbow drop. Completely forgetting that the NooBot is beating up his son.

"Don't worry, I got'cha covered." Amethyst assured him switching the phone from camera mode to video mode. Just in time to record Steven beast body slam NooBot. "Ha, good one Steven! I taught him that one." Amethyst boasted.

Inside the NooBot, Tyler was a bit concern that they'd be rusty controlling the NooBot, since they haven't used it after their battle against the Venabot; but just like riding a bike, he and the Noobs can pilot the NooBot like it was yesterday. However that did not mean that the battle was going their way. After trading a few good blows, Steven beasts started using his tentacles to restrain NooBot's arms and legs! "Okay Noobs let's give him the old 1-2-3!" Tyler commanded.

"I don't know what that means!" Kevin screamed.

"Just follow my lead," Tyler instructed. "1!" Tyler counted off launching the NooBot's right hand. "2!" Kevin copied Tyler's action and launched the left hand. "3!" Shope detached the NooBot's head. Remote controlling the right hand Tyler attacked Steven beast by poking him in the eyes, Kevin used the left hand to tickle the giant fusion virus, and Shope piloted the head behind Steven and shot him in the back with lasers. With all these attacks coming from all sides, Steven beast loosen his tentacles' gripe on the NooBot. Seeing their chance, the Noobs reassembled the NooBot and body slammed Steven beast, pinning him on the cliffs. "MEM, ZEN, NOW!" Tyler ordered.

Mem and Zen immediately teleported to Steven beast's shoulder. Using their Extractor Mem removed the virus spore from Steven's beast's left ear, which by coincidence was also were one of the Gem Cores was placed. Feeling that the battle was finally won, the Noobs loosen their grip on Steven beast as the top part of the fusion reverted back into its bat form. The bat Gem monster struggled to fly away but couldn't since part of it was still fused to Steven beast. Then to everyone's horror, the bat's eyes turned red as it refused with Steven beast! Once completely fused again, Steven Beast was able to knock the NooBot off of him.

"Okay what just happened?" Mem had to ask after he and Zen teleported safely away. Appearing right next to the Gems.

"According to my readings this Infected is not one singular being but rather a combination of three individual beings." XR4Ti reported via the communicators so that all will receive and she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"That's fusion for you," Amethyst chuckled.

"Yeah so what went wrong?" Zen demanded getting annoyed with this lengthy explanations. He really wishes that people and computers just get to the point.

"Due to this unique situation, there isn't just one virus spore, there are multiple infections. Three to be exact. One in each of the Gem Cores in this fusion. One in the left ear, one one its naval, and the final one at the tip of one of its tentacles where its feet should be." XR4Ti continued.

"So?" Zen not getting it.

At this point Peridot was losing her patients. "What she means is that you can't just simply extract one virus while their still fused!"

"Because since they are still connected with each other they will just get reinfected!" Garnet finished, much to Peridot's annoyance.

"So how are we going to cure Steven?" Amethyst asked starting to get really worried. Before she could laugh it off because she believed that the Noobs would be able to cure him the way they cured everyone else in Beach City, but now she's not so sure.

"We have to defuse them!" Pearl jumped in. "If we hit Steven hard enough, that will break their focus and"

"That won't work!" Garnet interrupted. Everyone gave the fusion their full attention awaiting her explanation. "This isn't like a normal fusion. That virus gave them all a single mind and purpose. Their unity is far more strong and more stable than even mine. I'm afraid nothing can force them apart."

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"The Quantum Disintegrator," Mem and Zen pointing to the remote button on their arm bands.

"NO!"

"There is another option," XR4Ti chimed in. "We simply have to extract all three viruses at the same time. That way there is no chance for reinfections."

"Well that won't work," Mem sighed.

"Why not?" the Gems demanded.

"Because we only have two extractors with us. That's one less than what we need." Mem explained.

"Wait, can't the Noobs just use their Battle Balls to make another Extractor?" Pearl asked.

"Normally yes, but all four Battle Balls are needed to activated the NooBot, and since the NooBot is the only thing that can go up against Steven, I wouldn't recommend removing any single one of them until we can find a way to restrain Steven long enough to extract the virus. Viruses." Zen corrected himself.

An uneasy silence followed as they all try to think of a solution to their conundrum. That's when Peridot noticed all the stuff inside Greg's van. "Hey I got an idea!" Peridot ran into van and started breaking apart all of Greg's old sound equipment.

"Hey that's my gear!" Greg protested.

"Greg I know how you feel but this is for saving Steven. Besides you're rich now. You can just buy more. Better ones." Garnet justified.

"Yeah but those are classics. I had them when I first started my music career." Greg shedding a sentimental tear.

Peridot worked diligently and quickly. Using the microchips of the synthesisers, wires from his electrical guitar, the frame of his portable vacuum cleaner, and dick tape. A lot of duck tape. "Voila!" Peridot exclaimed showing off her latest work. It looked like a vacuum with a lot of extra parts duck tape to. It reminded everyone of those props Steven used to make for his Halloween costumes.

"Um impressive," Mem said only to be polite.

"What is that ugly piece of junk?" Zen asked bluntly.

"JUNK! I have you know that I expertly manage to cobble together a working Extractor!" Peridot insisted.

"Wait how do know how to build an Extractor?" Mem and Zen asked.

"Please, I've been observing the Noobs use their Extractors all day. It's simple for a genius like me to figure out how they work." Peridot bragged. Trying to hide the fact that she's sweating since she's not as confident as she sounds.

"Will it work?" Pearl asked having a feint glimmer of hope.

"In theory," Peridot confessed. Everyone looking at her cynically. "Hey I just made this with subpar technology, even by Earth's standards. You can't expect it to be perfect!" Peridot argued. "But it should be good for one extraction."

"Good enough for me," Greg said taking the Peri-extractor. His eyes filled with determination.

"No Greg it's too dangerous," Garnet opposed.

"You said it yourself that no Gem can get close without risk of being fused, and these alien guys are going after the other two Gem cores. So that just leaves me. Besides Steven is my son. I have to save him." Greg said.

"Alright," Garnet conceded.

"Okay here's the plan," Mem drawing a childish diagram in the sand. "The Noob in the NooBot will hold Steven down while I extract the virus from the left ear. Zen you get the belly and Greg you go after the right big toe since that's the closest to the ground."

"Wait are you sure that's the right toe?" Zen asked. "I think it's the right middle toe. It's really hard to tell since this thing has tentacles instead of feet."

"Does that even matter?! I just need to get to the Gem Core!" Greg snapped.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure you're not going to the wrong toe." Zen said sarcastically.

"Alright Noobs you know the plan," Mem contacting the Noobs via communicator. Who have been fighting Steven this whole time.

"We got it," Tyler confirmed. "Alright you heard him. Let's finish this!" Tyler commanded his team. NooBot charged at Steven beast, tackling him to the ground. After wrestling with him for a bit, NooBot managed to get Steven beast in a hammer lock holding him in place. In addition the Roach set the NooBot's foot to step on tentacle with the Gem Core in order to restrict its movement. "Mem, Zen, do it now! I don't know how long we can keep him!" Tyler reported.

"Alright let's move!" Zen giving the go ahead. Both he and Mem activated their jet boots and rocketed to the Gem Cores in the ear and belly. While Greg ran as fast as he could to the tentacle. Only problem is that being an overweight middle age man, he was taking forever to get in to position. Losing her patients Garnet finally picked Greg up and threw him right where he needed to be. "We only get one chance at this, so all together now. 3-2-1" Zen counted down. All three shot their extractors at the same removing the virus spores from the Gem Cores. Mem and Zen's Extractors easily vaporized virus but Greg's Peri-extractor began sparking and smoking.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Greg getting a really bad feeling. He heard Peridot yelling _'NO!'_ confirming his fears as the Peri-extractor exploded in his face. Fortunately after all the Gems had put him through, Greg has a high tolerance for pain and manage to survive that explosion. Though he did suffer a couple of second degree burns. Ignoring his injuries he held his breath waiting to see if their plan worked. Much to his relief the Steven beast defused with Steven laying on the Ground. "STEVEN!" Greg cried rushing over to his son. Only to be blocked by the two Gem monsters that Steven had fused with. The Crystal Gems immediately jumped into action, quickly poofing the Gem monsters and bubbling up their Cores. After that threats were neutralized, they all hurried to Steven's side.

"STEVEN!" they all cried.

Steven struggled to open his eyes and the first thing he saw, "A giant robot!" Steven staring at the NooBot.

"Steven you're alright!" everyone cheered. However their celebration was a bit premature as Steven started screaming in pain. Everyone watched in horror as Steven's body began to swell up, followed by strange skin discolorations, and ugly growths.

"Pleas help me," Steven begged as his body continued to deform.

"What's going on?" Greg demanded.

"It's corruption," Amethyst gasped recalling what happened to Jasper after she fused with a Corrupted Gem.


	8. Farewell Steven

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

"It's corruption!" Everyone stood in horror watching the little boy mutating into a grotesque something that they can barely recognize.

"Steven no," Lapis unable believe what's happening.

"Can't you do something?" Greg begged. Desperately hugging Steven in hope of giving his son some comfort.

"If we could we would have helped all the corrupted Gems," Pearl cried looking away. This was just too painful for her, too cruel. After losing Rose, she's now losing Steven as well.

"Please help me," Steven choked as it became harder and harder for him to breath.

"Steven try spitting on yourself!" Amethyst suggested. That's when he recalled that he has healing spit. Steven desperately spat on his hand, rubbing his saliva over his body which seemed to restore it partially, but ultimately he was only merely delaying the transformation as his mouth started to dry.

"XR4Ti, scan and find a solution!" Mem ordered. The floating data pad did a quick scan of Steven.

"I'm afraid that nothing like this is in my data banks," XR4Ti reported.

"Are you kidding me!" Zen roared.

"Steven's condition appears to be some kind of cancerous mutation altering his base DNA. There is insufficient data. Cannot determine the cause nor how to treat it." XR4Ti continued. Everyone watch helplessly as Steven continued to change.

Up in the NooBot, the Noobs didn't understand what was going on, but they could see on their screens that something was happening to Steven. "Steven!" Tyler jumped out of his seat and grabbing his Battle Ball. With the Battle Ball removed the NooBot reverted back to its spaceship mode. Tyler ran out of the Galacticus towards Steven only to be stopped by Garnet. Garnet even went as far as to extend her arms to block the other Noobs as well.

"No you can't go near him!" Garnet warned, holding the Noobs back in a powerful yet gentle embrace.

"But I've got to help him!" Tyler pleaded. Sharing a telepathic moment with Steven bonded them in ways neither could explain or understand. So even though they've only known each other for a few hours, to them it feels like they've known each other for a lifetime. Completely ignoring Garnet's warning, Tyler teleported out of Garnet's hold to Steven's side. "I'm here for you buddy," Tyler grasping Steven's hand for support. Which is practically the only thing left that still resembles a human body part. As Steven and Tyler touched their bodies began to glow.

"What's going on now?" Kevin groaned. He's had enough surprises for one day. One lifetime in fact.

"I don't believe it," Pearl gasped.

"Are they doing what I think they are doing?" Shope wondered.

"Oh no I was afraid this will happen," Garnet cursed. The others had a suspicion of what's happening but were afraid to say it out loud. "Fusion," Garnet confirmed. Normally she saw fusion as a beautiful thing, the ultimate expression of Gem love, but this is a twisted fusion tainted by corruption and possibly the virus as well. Garnet tried to use her future vision to see the outcome but all she got was a glowing silhouette with both Steven's Gem Core and Tyler's Battle Ball swirling in the middle of it. Just like what everyone is seeing now. Which is why she tried to stop the Noobs from getting to close to Steven. Garnet tried to look further into the future, but the only other thing she could see is a bright light nearly blinding her. For someone with three eyes, that is incredibly painful. Somehow the future has been blocked so even she doesn't know what will happen next.

Everyone got into battle stance getting ready for anything as the silhouette kept growing both in size and in monstrous shape! Then all of a sudden it just stopped. Just standing perfectly still with the only movement being this strange blue flickering light near the top. This was followed by a faint pink glow around the center. The two lights began to glow brighter and the silhouette slowly started to shrink. The smaller it got the less monstrous it appeared, until it finally became a humanoid shape.

Everyone gasped as the figure stopped glowing, revealing a tall man who appears to be in his early twenties. He had Steven's face only with Tyler's complexion and Tyler's blue hair with a little of Steven's curls. The man was also wearing the Noob's battle suit with Tyler's blue Battle Ball in the chest plus Steven's Gem Core in his naval. The only odd thing was, that the guy was standing perfectly still with his eyes closed. It didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Steven?" the Gems called out to him. The man didn't move.

"Tyler?" the Noobs doing the same but again no response.

"Styler?" Kevin and Amethyst deciding the name for this new fusion, but again nothing. They were all at a loss of what to do when suddenly they all heard a small moan.

Styler slowly opened his eyes and too his surprise, he found himself towering over his friends. In fact he's eye level with Mem and Zen. "Whoa this feels weird," Styler spoke with a deep Tyler's voice. Looking down on his hands he noticed that they were different. "What's going on?" sounding more like an older Steven.

"You fused," Garnet smiled. Relived to see that they are fine. "How do you feel Styler?"

"Styler?" Styler laughed at such a ridiculous name, but deep down he kind of liked it. Both halves. "I feel...strange," Styler gagged. Everyone noticed that the blue Battle Ball started glowing and vibrating violently. Followed by a flash of blinding light! The same light that nearly took Garnet's eyes out in her vision. After the light subsided, they all looked to see Tyler and Steven separated and laying on the ground.

"What just happened?" Tyler asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," Mem promised.

"To the medical chambers!" Zen rallied. Just to be on the safe side, they carried the two boys in to the Galacticus.

* * *

A few minutes later at the ship's medical room. Tyler, Steven, and Greg were inside healing chambers. They offered to help heal Greg's injuries while examining Steven and Tyler's condition. It didn't take long before the healing chambers opened up releasing their patients. "That thing is amazing, I feel twenty years younger." Greg marveled. Noting that all of his burns have healed.

"Uh-huh but your cholesterol is a little high, you might want to do something about that." Mem informed him after looking at the results of his tests.

"I know," Greg said shamefully. He knows that he should watch what he eats but he just can't resist greasy foods.

"What about us?" Tyler asked.

"According to this, you're fine," Zen reported.

"Oh thank goodness," Tyler breathing a sigh of relief.

"But what happened? How were they able to cure corruption?" Pearl demanded.

"It was Tyler's Full Body Manipulation ability," XR4Ti chimed in.

"My full body what-a?" Tyler tongue tied.

"Full body manipulation, it's one of the Blue Battle Ball's powers. It allows you to control every cell in your body. Giving you accelerated healing, regeneration ability, and even modify your body's chemistry to resist poisons and diseases." Mem explained.

"You can even grow extra limbs if you want," Zen added. Showing a simulation of Tyler with four arms and two heads.

"You mean I have such a cool power and you didn't tell me!" Tyler complained. Thinking of all the he really could have used super healing after a battle or cured himself when he caught Kevin's flu or wishing he had extra pair of arms when doing chores.

"We're telling you now," Mem jests.

"Besides you can barely control your teleporting, you think we're going to teach you something that could permanently alter your body." Zen criticized. Tyler simply grumbled in protests.

"So when we were fused into Styler, this full body manipulation cured the corruption?" Steven asked.

"Yes, when you two were fused, Tyler or Styler was able to restore your cells back to their original form." XR4Ti reported showing them the medical data even though she knows that no one will understand them.

"So does that mean Styler will be able to cure the other corrupted Gems?" Steven asked with optimism. Garnet and Pearl looked at each other nervously thinking about the conversation they had earlier.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," XR4Ti said.

"Why?"

"Since you Gems are still technically registered as enemies, the Blue Battle Ball automatically created protective protocol to prevent any further fusions with Steven or any other Gems. I'm afraid that Styler is a one time thing." XR4Ti reported.

"Oh," Steven looking depressed.

"Steven just be grateful that this fluke happened at all. Otherwise we would have lost you, possible forever." Garnet comforting the young child.

Amethyst came up and playfully slapped Steven on the back. "Yeah man, first you were all like, guuuh..." Amethyst imitating monster's groans. "And now your like I'm fully healed." Amethyst cheered.

"Yeah about that," Zen interrupted. Everyone in the ship turned to the alien. "We been going over these test results and we found something disturbing about Steven."

"What? What's wrong?" Pearl about to freak out again.

"We're not sure," Mem said cryptically. "We're finding multiple discrepancies in Steven's tests results. It could be a mutation caused by the virus, a residue of the corruption, or just his normal physiology due to him being human/gem hybrid. We just don't have another one of those to compare Steven's readings to. So we don't know."

"Steven is one of a kind," Garnet agreed. Both figuratively and literally.

"So what do we do?" Greg asked.

"Well to be safe, I suggest that we put him under medical observation. Just until we can get a better understanding of what we're dealing with." Mem suggested.

"For how long?"

"Not long, a couple of weeks," Mem estimated.

"A month at most," Zen added.

"You guys will be staying here for a month?" Steven said excitedly.

Mem and Zen busts out laughing. "Us, stay here? Not a chance. We still have to get back home to do our real jobs. What we mean is that you'd have to come back with us to Cornbury."

"Steven, gone for a month?!" Pearl not sure she's liking this.

"It won't be so bad. In fact he can even stay at our place." Mem offered.

"I disagree with that arrangement." Zen voicing his objection, even though he already knows he's going to lose that argument.

"Hey maybe we can all go. It will be like a vacation." Steven suggested cheerfully. He loves going on vacation with the Gems especially if it means not having to fight.

"Whoa hold on there," Mem reigning Steven in. "Sorry but our place isn't big enough for all of you."

"It's barely big enough for us," Zen added. With the Noobs nodding in agreement.

"Besides we can't leave the Temple unprotected for that long," Garnet said.

"Then I'm not going," Steven decided.

"Steven," Garnet removing her sunglasses so she could look him in the eye. "I know you don't want to hear this but I think you need to go with them." Steven was about to protest but Garnet silenced him. "As much as I hate to admit it we know very little about your biology. We barely know anything about human in general. (Which is kind of embarrassing seeing as how we've been here for over 5000 years) Even the human hospitals would be at a lost of how to help you should you get seriously hurt or sick. But these aliens, with their technology, they can help you in ways we never could." Steven lowered his head still unsure if he wants to do this. Fortunately Garnet knows how to manipulate him. "Besides I have a mission for you," she whispered. That got Steven's attention. He's always eager to go on missions. "We now know that they have the technology that can cure corruption. I need you to go with them and learn how this full body manipulation works. Then we will be one step closer to helping all of the Gems in the vault."

"You can count on me," Steven saluting Garnet. Who in turn saluted back. "Alright Mem and Zen, I agree to go with you." Steven holding out his arms like if they were going to put handcuffs on him.

"Steven you're our patient, not our prisoner." Mem clarified.

"But we can put you in a straitjacket if you want," Zen chuckled.

"No no, that's alright," Steven shaking his head.

"But we can't just let Steven go all alone," Pearl voicing her concerns.

"He won't," Greg stepping up. "I'm going too." Everyone looked at him. "Steven is my son, therefore I have a right to be by his side."

"The puffy bald human has a point," Zen agreed.

"I suppose we can make room for him and Steven," Mem considered.

* * *

"Okay that's it," Garnet announced putting the last of the bags into the Galacticus. For the past few hours the Gems and the Noobs were helping Steven and Greg pack for their trip. Clothes, computers, and a few of toys that Steven needs to help him sleep. Which no one found weird since they all have security blankets. They even helped load Greg's van into the Galacticus since they're certain they'll need wheels.

Off to the side, Steven was on his phone, "...so I'm going to be gone for a bit. Please call me back when you get this message." He's been trying to call Connie all afternoon but for some reason she wasn't answering. "I guess this is goodbye," Steve saying his final farewell to the Gems.

"You just be careful okay, and be sure to brush your teeth, and..." Pearl blubbering like an old mom seeing her kids leaving the house.

"Sheesh it's only for a month," Amethyst scoffed. Though it's clear that she's not her usual cheerful self.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, and I know we'll see each other sooner than you think." Garnet assured him.

"Well I guess this is it," Lapis said not really sure how one says goodbye.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everything runs smoothly while you're gone." Peridot boasted.

"It's time to go, you better get on board." Zen instructed. Steven gave everyone one last hug before going in to the ship. Leaving Zen with the Gems. "Look I know this is hard for you but I promise we'll take care of the boy." Zen swore.

"We know," Garnet said.

"And even though we are still technically enemies, you know until the Elders say otherwise, I want to give you this as a peace offering." Zen handing them one of the Extractors. "Just in case you encounter a virus you won't have to worry about your devices blowing up in your faces." Peridot was about to retort but Pearl put her hands over her mouth before she could say anything.

"We greatly appreciate everything you're doing for us. Both for the Extractor and for Steven." Pearl thanked. With that Zen returned to the Galacticus.

Inside the Galacticus, Steven sat near the window watching Beach City as the ship took off. He wanted to burn every grain of sand into his memory before it disappeared from sight.

"Hey screwball," Greg said after noticing how depressed his son looked. Steven did not respond, and Greg has a pretty good idea why. "Look Steven I know you've never been apart from the Gems for so long but trust me, a month will fly by real quick." Still Steven didn't move. He kept his eyes on Beach City as it got smaller and smaller until it disappeared.

"And besides you'll have us to keep you company," Kevin jumped in.

"Yeah I guess," Steven smiled trying to be optimistic. "So what's Cornbury like?"

"Oh it's great, with an arcade, Funder Wunderland, petting zoo..." the Roach went on and on about all the fun places they can go.

"And we have a pretty cool school system, so you don't have to worry about getting behind on your studies." Shope added.

"School?" Steven looked at Shope curiously.

"Steven doesn't go to school," Greg informed them.

"What?" everyone gasped.

"Man how did you get to be so lucky?" Kevin pouted, jealous at the fact that Steven doesn't go to school.

"Wait I thought all Earth kids have to go to school. Isn't that like a law or something?" Mem inquired.

"Normally yes but Steven is special. We all felt it was more important for him to focus on his Gem training than going to school." Greg explained.

"Well too bad I already enrolled him in Cornbury middle school." Zen said bluntly filling out Steven's registration on his computer.

"Why did you do that? You're going to scar him for life!" Kevin ranted.

"There is no way we're going to have a puny earth/gem child running inside the house all day. I can barely stand you Noobs just coming for a visit. So Steven is going to school!" Zen declared.

"I'm going to school," Steven whispered in wonderment. Ever since Connie told him about school he's always wondered what it was like. He's asked people in Beach City about it and answers always varies from being the greatest childhood memory to nightmare prison. Now he's finally going to be able to experience everything he's been missing.

* * *

Back on the beach, the Crystal Gems watched as the Galacticus flew further and further away. Until it finally disappeared. "I guess that's it then," Lapis said softly. "Should we head back to the barn?" Lapis asked her roommate.

"You go on ahead. I need to get something from Steven's room." Peridot said. Lapis nodded and spread her water wings to fly.

"I suppose we should head back too," Garnet suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Amethyst trying to play it cool. While Pearl is still an emotional wreck of Steven leaving.

After the Gems departed a faint noise could be heard coming from the remains of the Peri-extractor. As the charred pieces broke apart a pinkish colored virus squirmed out. Peridot's Peri-extractor was sufficient enough to remove the virus from its host but it failed to eradicate the virus. The virus was about to follow its instincts to infect another host when a hand reached down and grabbed it. "And where do you think you're doing?" Count Venamus asked. The virus tried to wiggle out of his grip. but couldn't escape. "Oh no I can't let you go. I have plans for you." Venamus laughing manically so hard that he started choking. Fortunately for him there was a Venaminion around to slap him on the back.


	9. Epilogue Sneak Peek

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

Over at Steven's house in the outskirts of Beach City, The Crystal Gems were returning after a long battle. "Ugh if I never see another Virus Beast in my life it will be too soon," Amethyst groaned as she collapsed on the couch.

"If we do encounter any more Virus beasts as least we'll be better prepared," Pearl commented looking at the Extractor Garnet was holding.

"Speaking of which," Peridot eyeing the Extractor as well. "I don't suppose you'd let me examine it?" Peridot reaching out for the Extractor.

"Sorry Peridot," Garnet pulling the gun out of Peridot's reach. "The Noobs gave us this as a gift of good faith. It will be wrong of us to betray that trust especially since we're still considered as enemies by the Benevolent Alliance."

"True we shouldn't risk offending the Alliance. We can really use their help if Home World attacks." Pearl reasoned.

"Fine," Peridot pouted.

"Now let us all get some rest. You never know when our next mission is going to happen." Garnet advised. Opening the door to the temple.

"I feel like I could sleep for a month," Amethyst yawned as she followed Pearl and Garnet through the door. Leaving Peridot alone in Steven's house. After making sure that she is indeed all alone, Peridot scurried over to the Battle Ball charger she built. She was about to leave when... "What cha' doing?" Amethyst voice came from behind startling Peridot that she almost dropped the charger.

"Amethyst don't do that!" Peridot scolded. "What are you even doing here anyway? I thought you went back to your room."

"Sorry, I just wanted a snack." Amethyst rummaging through Steven's trash and eating an empty box. Peridot gagged. She never could understand Amethyst fascination with eating. Since Gem Cores generate all the energy a Gem needs to function, they don't have no need to eat. Amethyst however, from what Peridot has heard, even went as far as to create her own digestive system inside her body. So not only does Amethyst eats, she has to relive herself at irregular intervals. Usually doing it out in the ocean instead of Peridot's old room like how Steven does. "So what you got there?" Amethyst asked spotting the device Peridot was carrying. "Hey isn't that Steven's blender?"

"Um yes, I used it to make the Noob's charging device and I was thinking of making a morp out of it now. To commemorate our first meeting." Peridot explained which is partly true. Amethyst eyed her suspiciously causing Peridot to sweat nervously.

"Eh whatever floats your boat," Amethyst backing off. Peridot breathed a sigh of relief. "Just be sure to get another blender. Steven needs them for his smoothies, and me too." Amethyst said.

"Sure thing," Peridot giving a thumbs up before running out of the house.

* * *

Peridot ran as fast as her little legs could take her. Only she wasn't running back to the barn, instead she was heading to this place Steven took her once called the Library. Or as Peridot calls it, the Knowledge Storage Center. Inside the library Peridot made a beeline hike straight to the computers. The library's computers were primitive, even human standards, but they were sufficient for her needs.

Peridot plugged the charger into the computer and waited for the data to boot up. For you see the reason why it was taking so long for the Noob's Battle Balls to recharge wasn't just because they were doing multiple balls at the same time; it was also due to the fact that Peridot had modified the machine to scan the balls while charging them. With this information she could possibly make her own Battle Ball. One that is superior to the Noobs. As Peridot waited for her data to upload into the computer, she was already daydreaming of being able to shapeshift like Amethyst, control the elements like Lapis, and become as strong as Garnet. Maybe, if she dared to dream, the Battle Ball could make her even more powerful than the Diamonds. Winning the respect and admiration that she deserves. Peridot was so lost in her fantasy that she failed to notice someone walking up behind her...

"What are you doing?" Connie asked. Startling Peridot so much that she fell off her chair.

"SSSHHHH!" the librarian warned.

"Don't do that," Peridot whispered.

"Sorry," Connie apologized.

"What are you doing here?" Peridot asked.

"Well I was studying here and since the library has that silly no cell phone rule I couldn't check any of my messages. I was just waiting outside for my ride home when I saw the messages from Steven saying that he was leaving." Connie said sadly.

"Well you're too late, he already left." Peridot confirmed.

"Yeah I thought as much," Connie feeling a bit disappointed. "Anyway I was about to head over to the temple to find out what's going on when I saw you going into the library. So what are you up to?" Connie asked as she looked over at the computer which had finally finished loading. Connie gasped as she saw the diagrams on the screen. "Are those Battle Balls?"

"Uh..." Peridot started sweating unsure how to answer.

"No way the Noobs agreed to share their technology with you!" Connie squealing as quietly as possible with excitement.

"Um...y~e~s," Peridot lied nervously.

"This is great, the first step to intergalactic relations!" Connie cheered only to be shushed by the librarian again. At this point Peridot is sweating buckets. She can't risk the other Gems or worst the Noobs to find out that she just stole their technology. The only question is how to silence Connie without drawing too much suspicion to herself? "So can you make me one?" Connie asked.

That gave Peridot an idea. "Of course but it will take awhile," Peridot lied.

"What do you mean?" Connie asked.

"Sure I'm a genius and all but it will still take me some time to study all this alien tech. Not to mention getting all the necessary materials. You understand." Peridot coming up with excuses.

"Of course," Connie buying it all up.

"Oh and one more thing, please keep this to yourself. Don't tell the other Gems or even Steven about this." Peridot pleaded.

"Why not?" Connie asked.

"Oh it's because...you know...it they find out..." Peridot trying hard to think of a good excuse.

"If they find out that you're trying to give me powers they'll try to push you to succeed putting more stress and pressure on you. Which could adversely affect your work." Connie assuming that's what Peridot was going to say since that's what her parents do to her on a regular basis.

"Yeah that's it," Peridot not really getting what she's saying but deciding to go along with it.

"Okay you can count on me. I'll keep your I mean our secret." Connie winked. Again Peridot didn't understand the significance of the gesture but knows from television that humans tend to return such acts as a response, so she winked back. Connie happily skipped out of the library imagining what it will be like to have her own Battle Ball and her own powers. To finally be able to stand besides Steven as an equal and maybe then they can take their relationship to the next level.

Inside the library, Peridot brushed the sweat off her brow. Yet another close call. True Peridot doesn't know how far she can trust Connie, but the promise of power should be enough to buy that girl's silence at least long enough for Peridot to complete her work. Looking at the data Peridot silently cursed. As expected since the Noobs pulled their Battle Balls out early she was only able to get a partial scan from each of the three balls. Still she wasn't discouraged, after all a genius like her should be able to reverse engineer the missing components. Still there was one thing bothering her. This mysterious part that she can only describe as a Black Box. "What is this thing?" Peridot asked herself as she tried to examine it further. The Black Box is obviously the key to the Battle Balls' powers and abilities but it defies all logic and reason. Peridot can't even begin to fathom how it functions and yet she can't shake this feeling that she's seen something like this somewhere before. It kind of reminds her of the Virus.

* * *

Up in space on one of the many Lava Planets. Count Venamus was being grilled by the Virus Creators over his failure to destroy the Crystal Gems. "Yes I know that our plan didn't go as well as we would have liked." The six eyes of the Creator roared in anger causing the lava to erupt, splashing on Venamus! Fortunately for him his skin is lava proof. "Well don't blame me! How was I suppose to know that the Noobs would find a way to neutralize the Mega virus?" Venamus snapped. "It's rather mind boggling how lucky they are at times actually," Venamus pondered. The Mega-Virus ability to spread an airborne strain was suppose to be their big game changer against the Alliance. The Creators quickly launched the Mega-Virus to the planets with the best Virus Warriors fully expecting an easy victory. However after the SuperNoobs and Crystal Gems learned that the virus could be rendered inert by dowsing it underwater; word got around quickly and soon Virus Warriors across the cosmos retaliated with every drop of liquid they could muster. Thus the Mega-Virus proved to be nothing more than a failed experiment.

Again the Creator growled in frustration causing the whole planet to shake. "Please great Creator. It's not a total loss," Venamus insisted. The Creator's eyes crooked at their minion curiously. "Behold," Venamus showing the virus that he collected from the Peri-extractor. The Creators demanded that he explain himself. "This virus infected a human/Gem hybrid. Don't ask how that's even possible, but it did provide an interesting results. I believe that by infecting this hybrid resulted in mutating this strain to be able to infect Gems!" Venamus exclaimed. The Creator's eyes widen with interest. "It's true, it was even able to infect other Gems as well, under certain circumstances." Venamus said cryptically. The Creator's eyes chuckled with amusement. If what Venamus says is true then perhaps the attack on Earth wasn't a waste. Perhaps, after analyzing and mass producing this sample, they'll finally have the means to invade Gem controlled space; and since the Diamond Authority is currently at odds with the Benevolent Alliance, it's highly unlikely that they'll send recruiters there to recruit Virus Warriors. Which mean that the Gems will be completely vulnerable, and when the Gem colony worlds fall to the Virus, they'll be one step closer to universal domination. The six eyes of the Creator couldn't help but laugh with delight at that prospect.

To Be Continued (?)

* * *

Sneak Peek of the next Chapter:

Crystal Noobs II:  
Steven Goes to School  
(title is a work in progress)  
Coming Soon

Steven awoke with the sound of his alarm. Opening his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his room! Then he remembered that he's no longer in Beach City but in Cornbury. He came here due to something he didn't really understand, which is fine since he doesn't really understand lots of stuff. Looking at the clock Steven also remembered that this is a very important day for him. Jumping out of bed, Steven rushed to the showers. After a quick scrub down, Steven got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Steven," Mem greeted cooking a gourmet omelet.

"Good morning," Steven smiled.

"You're just in time. Breakfast is ready." Mem said sliding the omelet onto a plate with toast and a side of hash browns. Steven just stood there staring at the food with uncertainty. Since Gems don't need to eat, Steven usually found himself alone in his room in mornings, unless there's a mission, where he has to make his own breakfast, usually just cold cereal or eggo waffles. So finding not only someone else awake but having them cook breakfast is a new experience for him. "Is there something wrong?" Mem asked seeing that Steven hasn't moved an inch. "Is it coriander? You're allergic aren't you? Aw man I should have asked." Mem wept. He's really sensitive about his cooking.

"No no it's fine," Steven said taking his seat.

"Well then you better eat up. You have a big day today." Mem said. Steven had to admit that this is the best tasting omelet he's ever had. Of course he usually only eats the frozen microwave omelets so he didn't have much to compare it to. As Steven ate, they heard a knocking on the door. "Who could that be?" Mem wondered.

"Whoever it is I wish they'd keep it down," Zen yawned coming into the kitchen still in his pajamas. Mem opened the door to find Greg.

"Good morning uh fellows," Greg greeted nervously, still unsure about this situation. While Mem and Zen offered Greg room inside their house, Greg graciously declined saying he didn't want to intrude. So he's still living inside his van parked in their drive way.

"Morning dad," Steven greeted.

"Morning Steven," Greg smiled.

"Wants some breakfast? These eggs are delicious." Steven complimented.

"Oh stop," Mem blushed.

"Maybe later. Not until I get my first cup of Joe." Greg said.

"We don't really have coffee," Mem informed him.

"Yeah we couldn't get that darn coffee maker to work so we mainly drink tea." Zen explained. Due to their oversize alien fingers it really hard for them to operate earth devices with small buttons. In his frustration Zen ended up smashing the coffee maker.

"That's okay, I have some instant coffee in my van," Greg showing the small packet of coffee.

"Instant coffee?"

"Yeah you just mix the powder in hot water like so," Greg pouring the contents of the packet in a mug of hot water. "Stir and voila," showing them the completed drink.

"That does smell good," Mem observed.

"Here why don't you try some," Greg offered the remaining instant packets to his alien hosts. Which Mem and Zen graciously accepted and used to make their own drink.

The two aliens took a little whiff before taking a sip. Needless to say they were overjoyed by the new flavor. "Why didn't the Noobs tell us about this?" Zen complained. He really hates it when the Noobs don't tell him about the cool stuff on Earth.

"Maybe because kids don't drink coffee," Greg speculated.

"Hum okay that's actually a good excuse," Zen had to admit.

Speaking of the Noobs, Tyler, Shope, Kevin, and the Roach showed up at the front door. "Hey Steven are you ready?" Tyler called out to their new friend.

"You don't want to be late on your first day!" Shope yelled.

"What are you talking about? Of course he wants to be late!" Kevin ranted.

"Come on Steven we can go together!" the Roach invited.

"Oh is it time already?" Steven choked cramming the remainder of his food in his mouth. Steven quickly brushed his teeth and hurried to meet his friends. "Okay I'm ready for my first day of school!" Steven sang.

"Wait where's your backpack with school supplies?" Shope asked.

"Oh it's in my dad's van. I accidentally left it there when we went school supply shopping. Good news is that it's already packed." Steven said opening the van's door and getting his backpack.

"A cheeseburger backpack," Kevin facepalmed himself. "Are you trying to get beat up on your first day?"

"Is something wrong?" Steven wondered. During their shopping Greg kept insisting on getting Steven a new backpack, but Steven kept insisting that he wanted to keep his reliable cheeseburger.

"We can tell you many things wrong with it but you'd probably won't believe us until you to find out for yourself." Tyler said ominously.

"Goodbye dad, Mem, Zen." Steven saying farewells before he and the Noobs hurried to school.

Greg watched this touching scene from the doorway of the house with his coffee in hand. Seeing his son going off with friends to school with really hit a cord in his heart. It made Greg start to question his decision to have the Gems raise Steven. Sure he can justify it all he wants, saying that Steven needs to learn about his powers and all that, but part of him will always regret denying Steven a normal childhood. So he's really grateful for this chance for Steven to experience school life. Wishing that Steven can have just one normal day.

Sadly reality hit as a Virus meteor pod that slipped passed the XR4Ti's detection crashed somewhere in the distance. Followed by the appearance of what looks like several monster pigeons. Greg gulped nervously as he watched the Noobs transform into their Battle Suits and leaping onto action, with Steven running behind them. "Just another normal day," Greg said sadly taking a sip of his coffee to calm his nerves before joining the two aliens at the breakfast table.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the first part of Crystal Noobs. I hope you've enjoyed it. Part two will be coming soon but I need help with the title. Steven goes to school just isn't doing it for me. So if you have any suggestions please PM me or leave a comment in the reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
